


A pain that I'm used to

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystic Falls, Post-Nogitsune, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stiles leaves Beacon Hills after a huge fight with Scott. Moving as far as he can Stiles finds himself in Mystic Falls. Unbeknownst to Stiles the town is riddled with the supernatural, everything from witches to Vampires. Stiles makes friends quickly with a few locals including the gorgeous vampire, Damon Salvatore who Stiles can't keep his eyes off. But then Klause, a vampire, werewolf hybrid, shows up to town a few days after Stiles. He's gorgeous and dangerous and is instantly drawn to Stiles. Little does he know Klause and Damon have a history together and not a good one.





	1. Leaving Behind Beacon Hills

Stiles tossed his bags on the floor as he glanced around the house. It was small but perfect for just him. He inspected the new furniture his dad had delivered days before Stiles' arrival. He'd come up to get the house in order while Stiles finished his packing. It felt weird being out of Beacon Hills. He'd spent his entire life there but he needed a new start one that didn't involve the supernatural or Scott. 

Stiles ran his hand through his disheveled hair as he recalled the argument he'd had with Scott a week before. 

"Scott, all I'm saying is we wouldn't be in this spot if you'd just killed Gerard the first time. This is all his fault, completely." Stiles huffed throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"That's not how we handle things and you know it." Scott growled.

"That's your problem, you don't handle things. You don't put a bandaid on something that needs surgery, Scott that's how you die. Look at Allison." Stiles' voice was louder now.

"Don't you dare bring her into this." Scott snapped his eyes flashing a bright red.

"Cause you know I'm right. Scott look around you man. We're outnumbered. We keep fighting the same fight. I get that you want to save everybody but not everybody deserves saving. We've lost too many of our friends by doing the 'right thing'. We've lost Allison, Aiden, Erica, Boyd, when are you gonna admit that sometimes the enemy has to die?" Stiles new he was pushing it but he had to get Scott to see.

"No one dies, Stiles." Scott snapped.  
"What has gotten into you? Is this about Derek leaving? 

Stiles snapped his head up. No one had mentioned Derek since he left about a month ago. He and Stiles had been close, what with saving each other so many times, how could they not? It had been hard on Stiles when Derek left, everyone knew it but no one dared mention it, until now. 

"He'd agree with me." Stiles spoke between clenched teeth. 

"Then why don't you go run off and find him." Scott shouted.

"You know what? Maybe I will!" Stiles yelled back as he stalked out of Scott's house slamming the door behind him. 

Stiles' dad had been relieved when he suggested moving out of Beacon Hills. His dad had told him about the small town his mom had grown up in before moving to Beacon Hills. They'd bought a house there before Stiles was born to vacation at. They hadn't been to the house since his mom got sick, she had died when Stiles was only eight. The Sheriff didn't have the guts to sell it. Stiles was too young to really remember the house. It had sat empty for almost fourteen years. 

Stiles had been excited when his dad offered him the house. He'd signed over the deed and everything. This was Stiles' new home, Mystic Falls.


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

Stiles stepped into a restaurant labeled Mystic Grill and made his way to the bar. It was mostly dead besides a booth with a couple girls and a woman talking to one of the servers wearing a sheriff's uniform. 

The woman smiled approaching Stiles.

"You're a new face." The Sheriff took a seat.

"Uh, yeah, just got into town last night." Stiles nodded. 

"Well, I'm Sheriff Forbes, welcome to Mystic Falls." She stuck her hand out.

"Stiles Stilinski." He answered shaking her hand.

"Oh, you're Stilinski's son. I ran into him a few days ago at that old house of there's. He told me you were moving in. Gosh I haven't seen you since you were what? Four?" The Sheriff smiled widely at Stiles.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't realize you knew my dad." Stiles smiled back.

"Well your mom and I were good friends when she lived here. We grew up together. We'd catch up when her and your dad would visit. Then they bought that house so they could visit more." She smiled sadly as if remembering an old memory. 

"It's sat empty for a long time. It'll be good to see the lights on again. Your mother would love that you're living in it." The Sheriff put a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder. 

"Thank you." Stiles smiled unsure of what else to say.

"Care, come here for a second." The Sheriff called over to the blonde sitting at the table of girls. 

The blonde bounced over with a large grin.

"I want you to meet me daughter Caroline. Care, honey this is Stiles Stilinski. He's just moved into the house over on mills." 

Caroline stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you and welcome to our little town."

"Thanks." Stiles shook her hand. 

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." She urged Stiles to follow her.

"You two have fun." Sheriff Forbes smiled as the two made their way to the table where Caroline's friends were.

"Guys, this is Stiles, he just moved here. Stiles, this is Elena and Bonnie." Caroline introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." The one Caroline had called Elena smiled.

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked sliding over so Stiles could sit.

"Uhh." Stiles frowned slightly.

"Just uh, needed a change of scenery, you know?" Stiles lied as he smiled at the group of girls.

"Uh huh." Caroline said obviously not believing him.

"Well we hope you like it here. It's quiet." Elena piped in before Caroline could pry.

"Thanks, quiet is good." Stiles nodded. He definitely needed quiet.

"Where did you move here from?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"A small town in California called Beacon Hills." Stiles answered simply.

"Was it not quiet?" Caroline cocked her head in question.

"No, definitely not. It was a Beacon for..." Stiles stopped himself from saying too much. 

"For trouble makers." Stiles finished quickly.

Caroline gave him a questioning look but before she could comment, the door to the restaurant opened.

"Barbie, I have a bone to pick." A dark haired guy called out walking up to the table followed by a cinnamon haired guy. 

"The founders ball is at the Lockwood house. Why?" The guy stopped and tilted his head slightly inspecting Stiles.

 

"Who might this be?" The guy asked his blue eyes raking over Stiles carefully.

Stiles felt uncomfortable under his stare. "The name's Stiles." 

"Stiles." The guy hummed thoughtfully.

"Stiles, this is Damon and his brother Stefan." Caroline said rolling her eyes. 

"And yes, the founders ball is at the Lockwood house because his mom is still the Mayer." Caroline added.

"Are you bringing this one?" Damon asked glancing at Stiles again.

"Well I hadn't gotten that far but-" Caroline turned to Stiles.   
"You should come. Everyone in town will be there. It's a great way to meet people." She flashed a bright smile.

"Oh uh...sure I guess." Stiles shrugged. It couldn't hurt. 

At that moment his phone rang. He quickly fished it from his pocket. He stared at the name on his screen. Lydia. He ran an uncertain hand through his hair before rejecting the call.

"Ooh, rejecting the girlfriend, not wise." Damon commented.

"Oh no, she's not- I'm not-" Stiles cleared his throat. 

"So tell me more about this ball thing." Stiles shifted nervously as he changed the subject.

Damon raised a brow at Stiles earning a nudge from Stefan. 

Damon glanced at his brother who tossed him a slight glare telling him not to pry.

He turned back to Stiles with a curious look. He'd definitely have to get to know him better.


	3. Different team

Stiles stepped out of the dressing room in a simple tux. He'd let Caroline convince him to go with Damon and Stefan to pick out something for this founders ball.

"This is definitely the most dressed up I've ever been." Stiles chuckled inspecting himself in the mirror.

"It suits you." Damon commented eyeing Stiles.

"I think Caroline would approve." Stefan smiled. 

"Great, then I'll go change." Stiles said pleased that they weren't making him try on anymore. Three was his limit. 

"He's gonna turn a lot of heads at this party." Damon muttered to Stefan.

"You seem upset by the fact." Stefan raised a brow at his brother. 

"Just making an observation." Damon shrugged. 

Just then Stiles' phone rang from the chair next to Damon where Stiles had emptied his pockets before going into the changing room.

"Stiles, the cute red head is calling again." Damon said grabbing the phone and inspecting the girl's picture. 

 

"Just ignore it." Stiles answered. 

"Who is she?" Damon asked setting the phone back down. 

"No one." Stiles answered grimly as he stepped out of the dressing room back in his t shirt and jeans. 

The phone rang again.

Stiles sighed heavily. 

"Why don't you take care of that and we'll take care of this." Stefan suggested taking the tux from Stiles. Before he could argue he and Damon were walking towards the check out. 

Stiles pressed the green button.

"Hello?" Stiles answered unenthusiastically. 

"Stiles, about time you answered." Lydia's voice snapped.

"What do you want Lydia?" Stiles huffed. 

Damon listened carefully as Stiles spoke.

"I'm not coming home. I left for a reason and Scott made it very clear that I was unwanted." 

"That's ridiculous. It was just a fight. How could you move across the country?" Lydia asked sadly.

"I'm not gonna sit back and watch Scott make the same mistakes. I'm not gonna lose anyone else because of his stupid rule." Stiles snapped. He had missed Lydia's voice so much. It made him miss everyone.

"He said you went after Derek. Did you? Is that what this is really about?" Lydia asked cautiously. She knew how sensitive the topic was.

"This has nothing to do with Derek." Stiles snapped harshly. 

"Stiles, you two were close, it's okay to miss him." Lydia spoke gently.

"It's been months since he left. I'm over it. I just don't think Scott is fit to be-" Stiles cut himself off as a gentleman got close.

"You know." Stiles finished lowering his voice.

"I miss you, Stiles." Lydia's tone was sad.

"I miss you too, Lydia. But this is my choice."

Stiles hung up the phone and took a deep breath before shoving his phone in his pocket and walking over to the brothers.

"Everything okay?" Damon asked his eyes curious. 

"Yeah, everything is fine." Stiles nodded.

"Ex girlfriend?" Damon asked curious about the strawberry blonde. 

"No, just...an old friend." It hurt Stiles to say that. Lydia and Scott had been his best friends for years it felt weird being away from them but he knew it was for the best.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Stiles but said nothing. 

"Well you're all set for the founders ball so Caroline shouldn't bother you too much.

"I'm assuming you'll be going with Bonnie?" Damon asked. 

"Uh no. Caroline has tried getting me to agree to go with a few people but I'd rather go alone." Stiles shook his head.

"Like who?" Damon frowned.

"Some girl named April, another named Hayley and then a girl named Vikki." Stiles shrugged. 

"Those are three very different girls surely one of them was your type." Damon eyed Stiles curiously. 

Stiles shifted slightly. "Not so much." 

Realization hit Damon bringing a smirk to his face.

"Well I couldn't find a suitable date either so I propose you go with me. We'd make a cute couple." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Stiles.  

"Uhh." Stiles glanced at Stefan.

"Damon stop hitting on him, your making him uncomfortable." Stefan huffed at his brother. 

"He wasn't interested in the ladies so maybe he swings for a different team like I do." Damon shrugged.

"You swing for every team." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you're into guys?" Stiles asked Damon, surprised.

"I just asked you out didn't I?" Damon smirked.

"You were being serious?" Stiles rose his brows at Damon.

"Well duh, have you seen you." Damon grinned.

Stiles frowned. "Okay now I know you're just patronizing me." Stiles rolled his eyes walking out of the store.

Damon ran to catch up to Stiles.

"Hey now Mr. defensive. I was being completely serious." Damon grabbed Stiles arm gently to stop him from walking.

"Yeah, I think not." Stiles snarked.

"Come on, it'll give us a chance to get to know each other." Damon urged.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Damon. Something about him Stiles didn't trust.

"We can go as friends if it'll make you feel better." Damon pressed.

Stiles huffed. "Fine. But we meet there." 

"Fair enough." Damon agreed. 

Stiles turned and walked away leaving Damon curious. Not many turned him down, in fact no one in this town had. Stiles was going to be a challenge.


	4. Nice Place

Stiles threw himself down on the leather couch and let out a heavy sigh. It had been a long couple of days. He'd been with Caroline the past three days. He liked her a lot. She reminded him of Lydia.   
Day one he'd gotten to know her, Bonnie and Elena. Day two she'd given him a tour of pretty much the whole town. Yesterday he'd spent all morning helping her do some final preparations for the founders ball before being sent off with the Salvatore brothers to find a suit. 

He'd barely had any time to unpack and had spent most of the morning doing so. He didn't expect to hear much from Caroline today as she was going dress shopping with Bonnie and Elena. Though she'd already sent him several texts. Stiles thought it was nice of her to try and include him so much. It made him feel good. He'd met Elena's brother, Jeremy and his friend Matt. They were accepting as well. Even Elena's sort of adopted uncle, Alaric was super nice. 

Even with having met all them he was still a bit nervous about the founder's ball. It was a pretty big deal to everyone and Beacon Hills never did anything like it. He would definitely be out of place. 

Stiles' doorbell rang shaking him from his thoughts. He made his way over and opened the door. Standing there was Damon, Stefan, and Alaric. 

"Uh, hey." Stiles frowned. What were they doing here?

"Hey, Stiles, sorry to just drop by, we would have called but we didn't have your number. If I could get that, that'd be great." Damon spoke walking into the house.

"No, please, come on in." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about him. Manners didn't really stick." Stefan shrugged as Stiles let him and Alaric in.

"Nice place." Damon said picking up a picture from an unpacked box.

"Good looking group." Damon commented. "Old friends?"

Stiles snatched the picture from him glancing down. It was a picture his dad had taken a few years back. Allison and Aiden were still alive.   
Stiles looked over each person in the picture. Ethan, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Derek, himself, Scott and Aiden. He put the picture on the coffee table face down not wanting to look at it anymore. It hurt too much.

"Who's this guy?" Damon asked holding a new picture frame. 

Stiles looked to see one of the only pictures of him and Derek. Lydia had gotten Derek to even smile in it. 

 

"No one." Stiles went to snatch it away.

"He's hot. Ex boyfriend of yours?" Damon asked holding the frame away from Stiles grasp.

"No." Stiles growled.

"Is this that Derek guy you mentioned the other day?" Damon asked still inspecting the picture.

"How do you know about him?" Stiles frowned.

"On the phone with that Lydia chick you mentioned him." Damon turned to Stiles.

"If you must know, yes that is Derek." Stiles snatched the picture Damon held out to him. Without even looking at it he shoved it back in the box.

"Are you here for a reason or just to go through my stuff?" Stiles demanded turning back to Damon. 

The room got suddenly tense. 

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"We thought it might be a good idea for you to hang out with us today." Stefan piped in when no one else did.

"Oh? And do what?" Stiles asked.

"Have you ever shot a crossbow?" Alaric asked.

Stiles' eyes widened a bit recalling a memory of the time Allison tried to teach him. He'd accidentally shot Isaac in the shoulder. 

"Once, it didn't go well." Stiles answered with a nervous laugh.

"Well you're gonna learn today." Damon grinned wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

-

"So you hold the bow like this and press the trigger here. So aim at your target and shoot." Alaric explained as he positioned the bow in Stiles' hands. 

"Why are you teaching me this?" Stiles asked aiming at the tree with the painted target.

"Oh you know in case you run into any vampires or werewolves." Damon joked causing Stiles to falter releasing the arrow straight into the ground not even three feet away.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Stiles asked turning to Damon. 

"He's kidding. Ignore him." Stefan said tossing a glare at his brother. 

"Maybe aim up a little this time." Alaric suggested helping Stiles aim.

This time Stiles at least hit the tree.

"Ha! I did it!" Stiles threw his hands up in celebration.

Stefan And Alaric laughed. 

"Good job." Alaric patted Stiles' shoulder. 

"Let's try and hit the target now." Alaric said wrapping his arms around Stiles to help him aim better.

Stefan noticed Damon had walked off a ways. He got up to follow his brother.

"Damon what's wrong?" Stefan asked reaching his brother's side.

"I don't know why Stiles' rejection is bothering me so bad. Between that, his reaction to my vampire comment and the fact that Alaric is all over him it's driving me insane." Damon huffed.

"You're the one who wanted Alaric to teach him to defend himself." Stefan pointed out.

"He needs to be able to. The town is crawling with Vampires and werewolves." Damon hissed. 

"He doesn't know that." Stefan said.   
"And no one in this town is dangerous." 

"We're vampires Stefan, we're all dangerous. And what if he gets too close to Lockwood on a full moon." Damon growled impatiently.

"Why are you so worried for a simple human?" Stefan raised a brow at his brother.

"I'm not." Damon lied. He looked over to see Stiles take another clumsy shot at the target missing it completely.   
There was something about Stiles that Damon was drawn to though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.


	5. Niklaus

Stiles thrummed his fingers impatiently on the counter waiting for his coffee.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who enjoys a coffee so late in the day." A voice spoke from behind him.

Stiles turned to see a guy with blue eyes, honey brown hair and a dimpled smile.

"I'm Niklaus but you can call me Klaus." 

Stiles smiled at the attractive guy.  
"Stiles...just call me Stiles." 

Klause laughed showing off his dimples once again.

"A large coffee cream and sugar, and a large coffee black." The barista called setting two cups down.

"That must be us." Klaus said grabbing the cups and handing Stiles his. It was then Stiles noticed the british accent.

"Shall we sit together?" Klaus asked gesturing to a booth. 

"You...wanna sit with...me." Stiles gaped.

"I absolutely would." Klaus grinned before leading Stiles to the table by the small of his back. 

Stiles felt himself blushing.

"So how long have you lived here?" Stiles asked curious about the accent. 

"Well I don't actually live here. I'm here on business." Klaus smiled.

"Oh." Stiles seemed disappointed. 

"But I'll be here for a while." Klaus grinned.

"What is it you do?" Stiles asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm working on an antidote for dogs." Klaus answered.

"Oh so you're a vet?" Stiles nodded thinking of Deaton.

"Something like that." Klaus agreed flashing that smile again.

"I just moved here myself. Only been here four days." Stiles explained. 

"Oh, tell me, have you met the Salvatore brothers?" Klaus asked curiously. 

"Uh, yeah." Stiles nodded. "How do you know them?" 

"Oh our families go way back." Klaus answered around his coffee cup.

"Oh. Stefan is nice, Damon....needs work." Stiles chuckled. He wasn't sure why but as much as he wanted to like Damon he was very cautious of him. 

"Yes, Stefan was always the better brother." Klaus agreed. 

"Anyway, I should be going." Stiles stood his cup already empty. 

"Please allow me to walk you home." Klaus said standing as well.

"Uh, sure, okay." Stiles shrugged. 

Klaus lead Stiles out of the cafe and down the street. 

"Everything is so close it's nice to be able to walk." Stiles commented.

"Yes, I agree. It gives me more time to talk to you." Klaus grinned at Stiles. 

Stiles felt himself blush. 

"You're adorable when you blush, you know that?" Klaus brushed a thumb over Stiles' scarlet cheek.

"Well you're incredibly charming you know that?" Stiles retorted trying to rub the blush from his cheeks. 

"Surely you're used to such compliments. You're stunning." Klaus smiled his dimpled smile.

"Ha, yeah nice try but I'm not buying that one." Stiles scoffed. 

"I'm being truly sincere, Stiles." Klaus frowned as he stopped walking.

Stiles stopped too. He narrowed his eyes at Klaus.

"Okay, why all the compliments?"

"I'm simply being honest." Klaus answered.

"Right, well this my house so..." Stiles gestured towards the house they were standing in front of. He was glad to be home but also didn't want the walk to be over yet.

"I am sad this night has come to a close but I thank you for allowing me the company." Klaus took Stiles' hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"You know if you happen to be at that coffee shop around oh I don't know, nine, maybe I'll run into you." Stiles shrugged backing up his driveway. 

"Perhaps I'll see you then." Klaus grinned. 

Stiles stumbled backwards up his steps almost falling in the process. 

Did he just initiate a breakfast date with the charming british guy he'd just met? What was he thinking?

-

Stiles approached the cafe as casually as he could. He'd made sure to leave the house at five after nine so he didn't seem too eager. He was worried that Klaus might not show. He had expected to wake up and find out it had all been a dream. 

"There you are, love, I wasn't sure you'd come." Klaus spoke appearing next to Stiles once he entered the shop. He held out a coffee for him.

"I said around nine. It's only barely eight after." Stiles rolled eyes taking a sip from the cup.

"Did you poison this? Cause that's so not cool if you did." Stiles looked down at his cup.

"I wouldn't dare." Klaus grinned. 

"Cream and sugar, you remembered." Stiles smiled around his cup. 

"Of course." Klaus nodded taking a seat at their booth from the night before. 

"I have to impress you if I'm going to convince you to let me take you to dinner." Klaus took a sip from his cup.

Stiles almost choked on his drink.   
"I'm sorry, did you say dinner?"

"Yes, dinner." Klaus nodded.

"As in...as in... a date?" Stiles stumbled over his words a bit.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Klaus raised a brow.

"Uh, yeah, actually it is." Stiles scoffed.

"I'm in town not even a week and I have two hot guys ask me out. This has to be a joke." Stiles shook his head looking down at his phone to see Caroline text him.

Meet for lunch at the grill at 1.

"I have competition then?" Klaus frowned.

"Competition?" Stiles laughed. 

"You can't possibly be serious." Stiles said when Klaus didn't laugh.

"I'm very serious. You excite me, Stiles. You're funny, smart, beautiful, what more could I ask for?" Klaus spoke with a sincere tone.

"Wow, you really know how to turn on the charm." Stiles shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Have I made you uncomfortable, love?" Klaus asked gently.

"Umm, I uh..." Stiles shifted again.

"I see I've been too forward. I apologize. I should give you time to think on it." Klaus stood.

Stiles wanted to stop him but he couldn't. What could he possibly say?

"I am curious though. Who is this other suitor of yours?" Klaus paused looking over at Stiles. 

"He's hardly a suitor, just extremely flirty and forward-" Stiles cut himself off realizing what he'd said.

"I see." Klaus nodded with a slight frown. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I was just-"

"Stiles, I understand." Klaus interrupted Stiles' babbling.

"What is his name?" Klaus asked.

"Damon." Stiles answered simply.

Klaus' jaw clenched briefly before he flashed a large smile at Stiles. 

"Have a good rest of the day Stiles and let's keep our meeting a secret I want my arrival to be a surprise." Klaus winked. 

Stiles nodded.

And with that Klaus walked out leaving Stiles confused and flustered.


	6. Werewolf?

"Stiles, I was beginning to wonder if you'd show." Caroline smiled as Stiles reached the table. 

"Sorry, I had a rough morning." Stiles explained vaguely. 

"That cute red head again?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Stiles lied. Klaus had asked not to mention him and he guessed Damon would pry and Stiles wasn't in the mood to talk about the attractive british man.

"So you gonna tell us why you really left? It's obvious you're missed." Damon crossed his arms.

"Damon." Caroline huffed.

"That Lydia chick has called him several times and I saw the crew he left behind. He's running from something." Derek responded.  
"Did you kill someone?" Damon grinned.

"No." Stiles felt his heart race slightly. He was glad none of them were werewolves otherwise he'd be given away.

Damon heard the putter of Stiles' lie in his heartbeat. Had he really killed someone? 

As if on cue his phone rang. Lydia's name flashed on the screen.

"Speak of the devil." Damon raised a brow.

Stiles in a moment of irritation answered the phone.

"What Lydia?" Stiles snapped.

"Stiles, you have to come home. Gerard is being ruthless. We need you." Lydia pleaded.

Stiles stepped away from the table lowering his voice. He only stepped a few feet away thankful not to have to be worried about werewolves overhearing.

"Lydia, you and I both know you don't need me. You have a whole pack of werewolves." Stiles hissed.

"Stiles we miss you." Lydia sighed.

"Lydia, I can't keep doing this with you. I agreed to keep contact with you but if you keep trying to bring me back I can't. I'm done there. There's nothing left for me in Beacon Hills." Stiles sighed in frustration.

"If Derek came back, would you?" Lydia snapped.

"I told you this has nothing to do with Derek. Stop dragging him into this." Stiles growled.

"It does, you know it does. Just admit it." Lydia was crying and shouting. 

"Derek left months ago. I left because Scott is putting everyone I love at risk and then blowing up at me for a mistake I made. I won't sit by while he sacrifices you all for some ridiculous moral code." Stiles snapped harshly trying to keep his voice down.

"I can't live with myself for what I've already done. I won't have anymore blood on my hands." Stiles growled trying to calm down.

"So this is about, Allison and Aiden?" Lydia asked.

"Damn it, Lydia, this isn't about anyone other than Scott stop trying to make this about anybody other than him." Stiles gripped the table he stood next to harshly.

"You always blamed Scott for Derek leaving but this is a new low, even for you."  With that Lydia hung up.

Stiles shoved the phone into his pocket before walking back to the table.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Stiles said trying to keep his voice calm. 

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head." Stiles nodded.

He reached just outside the door when Damon grabbed his arm.

"Holy shit." Stiles gasped slamming his hand over his chest.

"Damon you scared the crap out of me." Stiles huffed

"Stiles, I'm gonna ask you this just once." Damon growled.   
"Are you a werewolf?" 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Damon.  
"That is the most ridiculous question I've ever been asked. So ridiculous in fact, I'm not even gonna answer it." Stiles yanked away from Damon's grasp.

"I'm serious, Stiles." Damon said following after him.

"And I'm not in the mood." Stiles snapped.

"Then why did you mention them on the phone?" Damon demanded.

"Wh-what?" Stiles stuttered a bit. How had he heard him?

"I was like five feet away how did you hear me?" Stiles asked frowning. 

"Answer the question." Damon growled again this time focusing on Stiles' eyes.

"Because my old friends are all werewolves." Stiles answered.

"Shit, why did I tell you that?" Stiles asked frowning. 

"Are you?" Damon asked again.

"No. I didn't want the bite." Stiles snswered.

"Forget we had this conversation." Damon said before going back into the restaurant. 

-

"You compelled him?" Caroline snapped at Damon. They were all back at the Salvatore house.

"I had to make sure." Damon said defensively. 

"So all his old friends were werewolves. Do you think that's why he left?" Elena asked. 

"No he said it had to do with Scott and not having anymore blood on his hands. Something about a ridiculous moral code." Damon answered.

"Did you listen to his whole conversation?" Caroline asked.

"Duh." Damon answered. 

"Of course you did how could I possibly expect you to have any respect for someone's privacy." Caroline threw her hands up.

"So he's not an untriggered werewolf cause we know he's killed someone." Stefan spoke up.

"No they're different he said he didn't want the bite." Damon shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Elena frowned. 

"There are different types of werewolves. There are some that can only be turned by the bite of an alpha. They're saliva is actually harmless to Vampires. However they can turn whenever they want but they only turn partially. Once they learn to control the shift they can choose to not turn on the full moon." Bonnie explained. 

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked impressed. 

"My grams told me." Bonnie answered with a smile.

"Bonnie Bennett, you brilliant-" 

"Don't finish that sentence." Bonnie interuppted.

"I was gonna say witch, relax." Damon smiled. 

"So do we tell him?" Elena asked looking at Caroline and Damon. 

"No."

"Yes." 

Caroline and Damon answered in unison.

"We're not telling him." Caroline turned to Damon. 

"He can obviously handle it." Damon objected.

"I say we don't tell him unless he needs to know." Bonnie shrugged.

"He's human in a town of Vampires. Plus Tyler isn't your friendly neighbourhood werewolf." Damon argued. 

"I think I'm with Damon on this one. I was glad you told me." Elena piped in.

"Two against two. Brother?" Damon turned to Stefan. 

"I'm with Bonnie. If the need arises we tell him." Stefan answered.

"Yes as he's bleeding out from an attack by Tyler we'll give him the rundown, that'll do him a lot of good." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Tyler would never hurt anyone." Caroline huffed defensively. 

Damon poured himself a drink as he tuned out the rest of the conversation. He was even more curious about Stiles now. He hated having to compel him earlier but he wanted to make sure he wasn't a threat. While Damon was glad to know he wasn't, he still wasn't innocent.


	7. She wants me to go back

Stiles sat at the same table he had that morning and the night before with Klaus. He'd had a long and stressful day and was secretly hoping to run into Klaus. He didn't know what it was about him that Stiles was drawn to but he couldn't help it.

He put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Might I have a seat?" A familiar british voice spoke from beside Stiles.

He looked up to see a concerned Klaus. 

"Klaus." Stiles couldn't help but smile.  
He gestured to the empty spot across the table. 

"You look troubled, love." Klaus frowned taking a seat.

"It's been a really rough day." Stiles answered with a sigh.

"Would you care to talk about it?" Klaus asked. 

Stiles shrugged.

"I often find talking about what's bothering you can help alleviate some of the frustration." Klaus urged Stiles to talk.

"It's just a friend from home, my old home. She wants me to go back but there's nothing left for me there. She's my only remaining friend. I need to move on but she doesn't understand. She brought up some things during an argument today...some painful things." Stiles dropped his eyes to his mostly empty coffee cup.

"Sometimes we do and say things that hurt the ones we love out of desperation. She just misses you. Give her time to adjust. Perhaps invite her to see your new life so she might understand. It can be devastating to lose a loved one." Klaus spoke sincerely. 

"You're right. Maybe I can convince her to come here and see how much better things are for me." Stiles nodded.

"Thank you." Stiles smiled up at Klaus.

"Of course, love." Klaus said returning the smile. 

"So I wanted to apologize for this morning. I'm just not used to...whatever this is." Stiles gestured heavily between him and Klaus. 

"I understand. I shouldn't have come on so strong. After all you barely know me." Klaus smiled showing off his dimples once again. 

"I'd like to." Stiles spoke shyly. 

"I mean if you're still-unless you-if you don't-"

"I'd love nothing more." Klaus interrupted Stiles.

"You're different from others I've been with." Klaus cocked his head slightly. 

"Different huh? I've been called worse." Stiles shrugged. 

"Different isn't bad." Klaus said. "You're intriguing. You captivate me." 

Stiles shifted in his seat.

"Forgive me, love, I'm making you uncomfortable again." Klaus frowned sitting back in his seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to it." Stiles felt bad but every instinct told him keep his distance. 

"Not used to being complimented? You must have lived in a town of blind people." Klaus scoffed earning an awkward smile from Stiles.

"There I go again. I can't seem to control it." Klaus smiled. 

Just then Klaus' phone rang. 

"Oh, business. I should be going. Here's my number, perhaps we'll meet up again." Klaus pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Stiles.

"Oh, okay." Stiles took the paper as Klaus stood.

"Have a good night, love." Klaus leaned down placing a kiss to Stiles cheek. 

Stiles froze. Klaus walked out leaving Stiles stunned. Klaus was incredibly sweet and charming but could Stiles really get involved with someone like him? He didn't even live here and Stiles had a past that he doubted Klaus would understand. He did things, unspeakable things. He's seen things. Klaus would never believe him. 

Stiles got up making his way to the door when the lady at the counter spoke up.

"He's cute, good job." She smiled before going back to her register.

Stiles bit his lip to hold back a grin. Who said it had to be anything serious? Stiles shook off the thought as he made his way home. 

Once he got there he found Damon leaning on his porch.

"Stiles, there you are, once again I would have called but..." Damon shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked walking up the steps. 

"You left in such a hurry earlier I wanted to make sure you were okay." Damon answered.

"You came all the way here just to make sure I was okay?" Stiles asked doubtfully. 

"You seemed pretty upset about that phone call earlier, I thought you might want to talk about it." Damon shrugged.

Stiles opened the door leaving it open for Damon. He went to walk in but was stopped at the door. 

Damon frowned. He'd been invited by Stiles' dad several days before when Stefan had offered their help with moving some furniture. Just yesterday he'd been able to walk in with no problems. 

"Well what are you waiting for a written invite? Come on."  Stiles waved Damon in. 

Damon slowly stepped through the doorway. 

"So is this your place officially now?" Damon asked curiously. 

"Yeah, my dad called me earlier to let me know the paperwork was finalized." Stiles nodded explaining why Damon was unable to walk in before.

"Do me a favor and be careful who you invite in. People tend to get grabby in this town." Damon made grabby hands.

"Are you saying I shouldn't have let you in?" Stiles asked cocking a brow.

"I'm no threat, don't worry." Damon winked at Stiles.

"Yeah, I believe that." Stiles scoffed turning to the fridge.

"Beer?" Stiles offered taking two out.

"Gladly." Damon nodded taking the bottle.

"Cool ring." Stiles commented inspecting the large ring Damon wore on his right middle finger. 

"Thanks family heirloom." Damon lied.

"Stefan has one similar doesn't he?" Stiles asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yes, he does." Damon sat beside Stiles. 

"So you want to talk about what that red head got you so riled up about earlier?" Damon asked pointing at a picture of Stiles and Lydia on the side table.

"She wants me to go back." Stiles shrugged. 

"But you're running from ex boyfriend Derek am I right?" Damon guessed. 

"What? No. There's just nothing left for me there." Stiles frowned shaking his head.

"What about that group of friends I saw in that frame the other day?" Damon asked.

"Allison and Aiden...they're dead. Ethan, Issac and Derek are gone, they left. Scott and I...well we don't see eye to eye. Malia is hung up on Scott. Theo is as fake as they come. Liam, Mason and Corey think Scott can do no wrong. That just leaves Lydia. Her, Scott and I used to be close but...things changed. Lydia is close with everyone. She's just mad at me for leaving." Stiles was staring down at his hands in his lap. 

"It seemed she said something that really upset you." Damon pryed gently. 

"She accused me of leaving for a different reason." Stiles shrugged.

"What reason is that?" Damon pressed further. 

Stiles bit his bottom lip still staring down at his hands.

"Is it about that Derek guy?" Damon really wanted to know about him. He didn't know why but he felt slightly jealous everytime he was mentioned. Something about the way Stiles said his name.

"Nobody has mentioned him in months and now she thinks I left because of him. I left because of Scott. But she keeps bringing him up and today she brought up Allison and Aiden on top of it. After we lost them, Ethan couldn't handle losing his brother and Isaac lost Allison they both left within a few days of each other. We lost four people close to us. This was before Malia, Liam, Mason and Corey and Theo. All that was left was Scott, Lydia, Derek and I. I guess that's when things really started to change between Scott and I. Then...Derek left..." Stiles hadn't realized he was ranting until a tear slipped down his cheek. 

"And I'm acting like a teenage drama queen." Stiles wiped his eyes with an uneasy laugh.

"Why did Derek leave?" Damon was frowning. He hated to see Stiles so upset.

"I don't know. He just left. No reason no explanation, just gone." Stiles shrugged trying to blink back the tears threatening to fall.

"He wouldn't answer our calls or texts. Finally we stopped trying. His sister swung through briefly and mentioned he'd stopped in to see her in Brazil but it had been weeks since she'd seen him." Stiles cleared his throat obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'm whining about something that doesn't even matter." Stiles shook his head.

"It obviously matters to you." Damon put a hand on Stiles'.

"It shouldn't. It was months ago." Stiles stood up going for another beer.

"But Lydia brought it up. It's okay to be upset. My brother always tells me it's better to feel it all than to feel nothing." Damon said recalling an argument he'd had with Stefan about their humanity switch.

"Thanks for listening. I didn't mean to ramble on like that. I'm sure I've bored you to tears." Stiles sighed.

"Do you see me crying?" Damon winked. He stood up and put both his hands on Stiles' shoulders.

"Aren't you glad I stopped by?" Damon smirked. 

"Yeah, I am. But I'm giving you my number so you have to call first." Stiles smiled holding out his hand for Damon's phone.

Damon handed it over with a large grin. "I don't normally have this much trouble getting a hot guy's number.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he handed the phone back. Something about Damon had Stiles trusting more than he was usually comfortable with. Unlike with Klaus every instinct he had told him to trust Damon but Stiles wanted to be cautious. 

"Goodnight, Stiles." Damon leaned in placing a kiss on the opposite cheek Klaus had. 

Stiles bit his bottom lip to hold back a grin as he watched Damon leave.


	8. Guarded

Stiles walked up the steps to the large house. He heard music and festivities inside. He hesitated, this wasn't his usual shtick. He was used to running for his life or fighting alpha werewolves. He never imagined his life could be so normal. 

"You're not nervous are you?" A voice asked from behind him. Stiles turned to see Alaric walking up the steps. 

"I'm just not used to this." Stiles gestured heavily to the large house and fancy walkway.

"It's only one night, surely you can fake it. I know I will be." Alaric laughed patting Stiles on the back.

"Besides, there's a certain Salvatore who can't wait to see you and I'm guessing the feeling is mutual?" Alaric asked, ringing the doorbell.

Stiles chuckled. "Damon is charming and a little rough around the edges which is definitely my type but I'm trying to be careful. Though, I'm failing, I am trying." 

"Well, he really likes you. I haven't seen him this hung up on someone since...well ever." Alaric smiled at Stiles.

Stiles bit his lower lip as the front door opened.

"Come in."  Mrs. Lockwood smiled.

Stiles stepped inside and scanned the room. He was even more nervous after what Alaric had told him and he and Damon were close.

"Stiles." Damon's voice caught his attention. He looked up to see Damon making his way towards him.

"Just as stunning as ever." Damon smiled looking Stiles over.

"You clean up nice." Stiles smiled as his own eyes scanned over Damon.

"Let me get you a drink." Damon grabbed Stiles' hand and lead him through the crowd and towards Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie.

"Stiles, you made it." Caroline gripped Stiles in a hug.

"I'm pretty sure you would have hunted me down if I didn't show." Stiles grinned. 

"Here you go." Damon placed a glass of champagne in his hand. 

Stiles smiled before downing the glass quickly. 

Damon raised a brow at Stiles. "Would you like another?" 

"Oh, please." Stiles nodded handing Damon his empty glass.

"You know, he doesn't normally wait on people, you must be special." Stefan winked. 

Stiles blushed slightly. 

"Just wait til you get to know him though he's a pain in the neck." Stefan joked.

"Keep talking brother, and I'll be forced to rip your throat out, with my teeth." Damon smiled handing Stiles his drink. 

Stiles snapped his head to look at Damon."What did you just say?" 

"It was only joke, calm down." Damon winked.

Stiles grabbed the glass of champagne from Damon and downed it.

"Are you okay, Stiles? You seem tense." Bonnie asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just don't do..." Stiles gestured to himself. 

"No fancy parties in Beacon Hills?" Damon smirked.

"Not exactly." Stiles shook his head.

"Come with me." Damon put his hand out for Stiles to take.

Stiles glanced at the others before taking Damon's hand.

Damon lead them out the side doors to a patio with a large fountain. He pulled Stiles into him wrapping his arm around Stiles waist. 

"Whoa, what are-"

"Dance with me." Damon said as he began to sway to the music, gently guiding Stiles.

"Why are you here with me?" Stiles asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Damon frowned.

"All your friends are inside." Stiles said looking through the french doors at the boisterous crowd inside.

"Stiles, I don't understand you. You seem sweet and loyal and even a bit innocent and yet you're so guarded." Damon heard Stiles' heart rate pick up.

"How could you say I'm guarded? I confided in you just last night." Stiles pointed out.

"You gave me a list of names. You didn't tell me how Allison and Aiden died. You didn't tell me how close you were with them or how it affected you to lose them. You didn't tell me why you and Scott don't see eye to eye. You didn't tell me why you were so upset about Derek leaving. I just know you're running from something.  Weather it be feelings for someone or an incident that happened...you're far too guarded for the person you act like. There's so much more to you than meets the eye and I so want to get to know you, the real you." Damon spoke honestly. 

Stiles bit his bottom lip. "It's the real me that Scott couldn't handle. I just met you, I'd rather not scare you off just yet." 

"I don't scare so easy." Damon whispered pulling Stiles in closer so that their cheeks were touching.

Stiles closed his eyes. He so wished he could be close with Damon but he knew that Damon would never understand his past. No one would. It made him ache for home. Lydia understood. Scott, Malia, Liam they all understood but none of them knew what he'd gone through. The horrors he had to face. The nightmares he endures nightly. He would forever be alone.


	9. Beyond jealousy

Stiles and Damon danced in silence when a familiar voice spoke from beside them.

"Might, I cut in for a moment?" 

Damon tensed. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Klaus." Stiles exclaimed pulling from Damon's arms.

"Stiles, love, you are striking." Klaus grinned examining his tux.

"Look who's talking. What are you doing here?" Stiles asked confused. 

"I'm wondering that myself." Damon growled.

"I haven't attended a founders day ball in oh, ages. When I saw Stiles' jeep I just had to say hello." Klaus smiled at Damon. 

"How do you know him?" Damon demanded.

"We ran into each other a few days ago. We've met up a couple times." Stiles explained simply. 

"You're dating him?" Damon narrowed his eyes at Klaus. 

"No, we were just hanging out, getting to know each other a bit." Stiles answered.

"Stay away from him." Damon snapped at the smug man in front of him.

"I do believe that is up to Stiles." Klaus grinned before turning to a confused Stiles.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Stiles frowned at the Salvatore.

"Stiles, why don't you get us a couple drinks." Damon spoke between clenched teeth.

"Sure, send me off so you can threaten his life without me knowing. Not obvious at all." Stiles rolled his eyes as he made his way inside.

Once Damon was sure Stiles was out of earshot he turned back to Klaus.

"Why are you here?" 

"Business. However I've found a bit of pleasure during my stay." Klaus smirked.

"Whatever you're planning, forget it. I won't let you hurt him." Damon growled.

"I can assure you, no harm will come to Stiles by my hand." Klaus promised.

"I don't believe you." Damon glared. 

"I wouldn't expect you to." Klaus smiled.

"Want do you want with him?" Damon demanded. 

"The same as you, I'd imagine."

Damon clenched his jaw.

"Old friends vying for the attention of the same guy. How poetic." Klaus smirked again.

"You were no friend of mine." Damon growled.

"Oh yes, it was the other Salvatore brother. You and I share a more complicated past." Klaus spoke tauntingly.

"Your drink." Stiles said walking up and handing a glass to Damon.

"I got you one as well." Stiles said handing one to Klaus.

"Thank you, love." Klaus said taking the drink.

"So you two obviously know each other." Stiles stated looking between Damon and Klaus.

"Stiles, could I have a word please?" Damon asked dragging Stiles inside.

"What is going on?" Stiles huffed.

Damon whirled around to face Stiles. "I don't want you around him." 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous." 

"This is beyond jealousy, Stiles, he is-" Damon clenched his jaw. How could he explain to Stiles that Klaus was dangerous.

"He's what?" Stiles asked in annoyance.

"He's no good for you." Damon answered.

"What are you, my dad now?" Stiles snapped. 

Damon sighed rolling his eyes.  
"Stiles, I know him, he's dangerous. Ask my brother, ask Caroline or Elena." Damon was getting desperate for Stiles to listen to him.

"Dangerous how?" Stiles asked crossing his arms.

"I'd rather not get into it." Damon said.

"Right." Stiles rolled his eyes turning away from Damon. 

"Stiles, please you have to listen to me." Damon grabbed Stiles arm.

"Look I get it, I'm fresh meat for you to chase and sure I'll go along with it but don't tell me who I can and can't talk to." Stiles yanked his arm away, walking back towards Klaus.

Damon clenched his jaw before going to find Stefan and Alaric. Klaus being in town was never good news. 

Stiles sat next to Klaus on the fountain. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, Damon has always been the jealous type." Klaus smiled at Stiles.

"Care to walk with me?" Klaus stood holding his arm out to Stiles.

Stiles smiled, standing. He took Klaus' arm. "Sure."

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced. I attended one of these many years back and remember it being quite fun." Klaus spoke leading Stiles down the trail towards the woods.

"No, it's nice to see you." Stiles grinned.

"Damon seems quite taken by you." Klaus glanced at Stiles.

"I guess." Stiles frowned. 

"You don't agree?" Klaus asked curiously.

"No, he does seem to like me but I can't tell if it's genuine, you know?" Stiles shrugged.

"I see." Klaus nodded. "And are your feelings for him genuine?"

Stiles tensed. "Oh I don't-we barely-"

"Stiles, it's alright." Klaus said hoping to calm him. "I'm simply curious."

"To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel. It changes constantly. One minute I'm completely into him and the next I'm keeping him at arms length." Stiles sighed.

"And you feel that way with me as well I presume." Klaus glanced at Stiles.

Stiles frowned. "Yeah, I-I guess I do."

"Well I aim to be the one to win your affection completely, no matter the time it takes." 

Stiles bit his bottom lip as he smiled down at the ground.

-

"Damn it Stiles." Damon swore when he returned to the patio to find Stiles and Klaus missing.

"He left with Klaus?" Alaric asked concerned.

Damon rubbed his face in frustration. "Apparently." 

"We need to find him, who knows what Klaus is planning." Stefan spoke up.

"His jeep is still here, he couldn't have gone far." Damon pointed out.

"We'll split up and find them. Meet back here in an hour if you don't." Stefan said.

Damon nodded walking off towards one part of the woods. He had to find Stiles. Klaus was extremely dangerous and he knew even with Stiles' being familiar with the supernatural, he'd never met anything like Klaus.


	10. I'm sorry, what?

Damon heard the gentle laugh of Stiles and hurried in that direction. He spotted Klaus and Stiles walking arm in arm, it made his stomach churn.

"Stiles." Stefan's voice spoke as Damon saw his brother emerge from the woods.

Stiles let out a sigh at the sight of Stefan. "Did Damon send you?" 

"Yes, I did. You disappeared with someone I don't trust." Damon answered walking up behind the two.

"Ah, the Salvatore brothers accusing as always. Don't tell me you're perusing Stiles as well." Klaus smiled at Stefan.

"No, I came to make sure he was okay." Stefan answered shooting Klaus a glare. 

"Like I said before I mean him no harm." Klaus kept the sly grin on his face.

"Why are you back? Didn't you do enough damage last time?" Stefan growled. 

"Oh come now, we all parted as friends." Klaus responded.

"I recall you fled after-" Damon cut himself off.

"I simply finished what I needed to do." Klaus shrugged.

"Stiles, listen to me okay, he's dangerous. I promise I wouldn't lie to you." Damon spoke desperately. 

"I'm no more dangerous than you." Klaus snapped.

"Okay, what is going on?" Stiles snapped looking between Damon and Klaus.

"Stiles, I just need you to trust me." Damon pleaded.

"Trust you? I barely know you. And you won't tell me what's so dangerous about him and until you do, I'm not leaving." Stiles crossed his arms.

"You would be stubborn." Damon huffed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I do believe he's just jealous." Klaus smirked at Damon.

"Jealous?" Damon barked. "You are the reason Enzo is dead." 

Stiles frowned looking at Klaus.

"Yes, you're once best friend was a casualty but I believe Alaric filled that position well enough." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Why are you back?" Stefan snapped.

"That is between myself and Tyler Lockwood." Klaus answered simply.

"Stiles, I promise to explain all of this if you just come with me. Please." Damon begged.

"Tell me know." Stiles demanded his arms still crossed.

"He doesn't want to tell you in front of me cause he's going to lie to you." Klaus put a hand on Stiles shoulder. 

Damon rushed to Klaus pulling back and slamming him against the nearest tree. The movements were so fast Stiles barely had time to blink.

"Don't touch him." Damon growled.

Stiles was backing away from them his mouth hung open.

"Stiles, hey, it's okay, don't freak out." Stefan spoke calmly.

Damon realizing what he'd done turned to Stiles.

"How did you- How did you- What- I don't under- this isn't real, I'm dreaming." Stiles stammered. He held up both his hands.

"One, two, three, four, five, six-"

"Stiles, you're not dreaming. I'm a vampire." Damon said grabbing Stiles' hands to keep him from counting further.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles blinked at the man in front of him.

 

"Look, I know you're no stranger to the supernatural. We're no different than all your werewolf buddies back home." Damon responded hoping Stiles wouldn't freak out.

Stiles snatched his hands from Damon. "How do you know about that?" 

"I compelled you to tell me." Damon sighed.

"You what? I never told you anything about that." Stiles frowned.

"I compelled you to forget you told me." Damon answered.

"You what?" Stiles didn't understand.

"Vampires have an ability where we can make someone do whatever we want and then we can make them forget. We can erase your memory." Damon explained.

"You forced me to tell you about my personal life and then erased my memory of it?!" Stiles snapped harshly. 

"I had to make sure you weren't a threat. I overheard you talking to Lydia at the restaurant the other day and Werewolves are dangerous. I'm sorry." Damon huffed. 

"This is insane." Stiles ran a hand over his face.

"Who else?" Stiles asked looking at Stefan.

"Stefan and Caroline are vampires. Bonnie is a witch. Elena and Alaric are human. And Klaus-"

"Is a Hybrid." Klaus finished. "Half vampire half werewolf." 

"That's a thing?" Stiles gaped.

"He's not only that but he's an original Vampire meaning he is one of the first  vampires ever." Damon added. 

"Okay hold on, how old are you?" Stiles asked Klaus. 

"We just told you he was an extremely dangerous hybrid super vampire and you're concerned about his age?" Damon narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

"I'm many a century." Klaus winked.

"Of course and you two?" Stiles asked looking at Stefan and Damon.

"Several centuries." Stefan answered.

"Right." Stiles nodded.

"So you're not a vet." Stiles looked at Klaus.

"I felt it would be inappropriate to lead with the whole hybrid thing." Klaus grinned. 

"Wait, so you three could kill me right now or eat me?" Stiles swallowed nervously.

"Worry not, love, I wouldn't dare harm you and neither would Damon. Stefan however-"

"Is strictly squirrel." Damon cut in tossing a glare at Klaus.

"Right, well this has been fun but I'm gonna go." Stiles turned walking back the way he and Klaus had come.

"Stiles, wait." Damon hurried to catch up to Stiles.

"No, you stay away from me. I don't want you erasing my memory anymore." Stiles snapped.

Damon sighed as Stiles stalked back towards the house. That had not gone as planned.


	11. I'm fine

Stiles paced the floor of his living room. He should have been more surprised that vampires existed but with all the things he'd seen he should have been surprised he hadn't come across one before. And Klaus was a hybrid, how was that even possible? Why did he always fall for the bad guy? Klaus was dangerous according to Damon and Stefan and Klaus hadn't  denied killing Damon's friend. 

Stiles' phone beeped, telling him he had a message. 

Getting a coffee, maybe I'll see you there so I can explain myself. 

"Klaus." Stiles sighed, closing out of the message. 

His doorbell rang then, causing him to tense. Had Klaus decided to stop by instead? Stiles didn't know the first thing about how to defend himself against a vampire much less a hybrid. 

He scanned the room, his eyes locking onto his baseball bat. He grabbed the handle and cautiously opened the door.

"Stiles, I'm so glad you're okay." Damon grabbed Stiles into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, Damon." Stiles snapped pushing Damon back.

"I had to know, Klaus said he already had you hooked so all he had to do was lure you in and he said he had just the thing to do that." Damon looked concerned.

"I was afraid he'd hurt you." Damon looked at Stiles with an intense stare. 

"Well I'm fine so you can go." Stiles snapped.

"Is that a baseball bat?" Damon asked noticing the wooden object still clutched in Stiles' hand.

Without answering Stiles tossed the bat aside.

"Fyi, that wouldn't do much to hurt me." Damon said taking a step towards Stiles.

"I said I'm fine. Just go." Stiles snapped taking a step back.

"Wait, I need to give you something." Damon pulled a small box from his pocket. 

Stiles frowned as Damon shoved the box towards Stiles. 

"You can't just bribe me." Stiles crossed his arms.

"It's not a bribe. I was planning on giving this to you tonight anyway." Damon shook his head.

Stiles huffed before grabbing the box. He opened it to see a triskele symbol sitting on a black leather cord. 

 

"What is this?" Stiles demanded glaring at Damon.

"It's a triskele necklace laced with vervain." Damon answered pulling the necklace from it's box. "It's the sigil of the Hale pack right?"

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked still glaring.

"I did some research. The Hale pack was in charge of Beacon Hills for many years before it was converted to the McCall pack. I recalled the names you'd listed off and knew you were a part of the Hale pack. Derek was the alpha before Scott. When Derek left it became Scott's pack. I know Derek meant a great deal to you and I thought it might remind you of the good times. Before everything changed. I had the leather laced with vervain. Vervain is toxic to vampires much like wolfsbane is to werewolves. This will prevent any vampire from compelling you. So no more making you do anything or erasing your memory." Damon put the necklace around Stiles' neck as he spoke.

Stiles gripped the triskele symbol in his hand. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Do you like it?" Damon asked gauging Stiles' reaction.

Stiles only nodded not trusting his voice.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just-" Stiles bit his lip. He felt tears threatening his eyes. 

"This just means a lot to me. The length that you went to..." Stiles' voice cracked.

"So you're not mad?" Damon asked slightly surprised.

"Am I mad that you investigated my past in order to provide me with a meaningful gift? No. I'm not mad." Stiles smiled.

Damon grinned seeing Stiles smile like that. It was a true smile not nervous or fake or shy but a genuine smile, something he'd only seen in the presence of Klaus.

Stiles suddenly threw his arms around Damon.

Damon wrapped his arms around Stiles waist holding him tightly. He could stay like this forever.

"So is Klaus really as dangerous as you say?" Stiles asked pulling back much to Damon's dismay.

"He's worse." Damon nodded.

"How dangerous are we talking? Stiles pressed.

"Well he tried to kill Elena so he could use her blood to create a hybrid army. He locked his three siblings in a coffin for centuries because they upset him. When his werewolf army tried to fight back he killed them all. He turned Caroline into a vampire. He made Tyler into a hybrid. He has compelled hundreds of people. Oh he possessed Alaric in order to get close to Elena so he could kill her. He killed my best friend Enzo and countless other innocent people, and that's just this year. Can you imagine the horrors he's done in the past?" Damon rambled. 

Stiles dropped onto his couch. He looked like he might be sick.

"I spent time with him. I let him walk me home, gave him my phone number." Stiles looked horrified. 

"Did you ever invite him inside?" Damon demanded.

"What? No, why?" Stiles frowned. 

"A rule about vampires is, they can't enter without being invited by the owner." Damon explained. 

"You, Stefan and Alaric are the only ones that have been in the house." Stiles said running his hands over his face. Would his life ever be normal?

"Good, keep it that way." Damon sat next to Stiles. "Are you doing okay? I know this is a lot in one day." 

Stiles let out a sigh. "I should be used to this. One of my bestfriends was turned into a werewolf and the other was a banshee. I hung out with a pack of werewolves. I fought things I don't know how to describe. I've been saved and saved others so many times it's almost second nature. So of course I would fall for two of the most dangerous guys in the whole town, cause why not." 

"You're falling for me huh?" Damon raised a brow at Stiles. 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"It's a relief to hear that cause, I can't stop thinking about you. Which is weird cause I usually only think about myself." Damon winked.

Stiles grinned. 

"So you can't go getting yourself hurt. I'd hate to have to kill someone." Damon smiled. 

Stiles dropped his head and gripped his necklace. "You remind me of him."

"Of Derek?" Damon asked.

Stiles nodded.

"I hope that's a good thing." Damon narrowed his eyes in curiosity. 

"Me too." Stiles smiled sadly not looking up.

"It's late." Stiles stood abruptly. 

"Right, I should go." Damon nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." Damon said before placing a kiss on Stiles forehead and pulling him into a hug.

"I'll be fine." Stiles smiled. 

-

Klaus waited until the cafe was starting to close before giving up on Stiles. He wasn't going to show. He'd lost him to Damon and that was something he couldn't let slide.


	12. Trust

Stiles woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He lifted his head with paper stuck to the side of his face. He quickly pulled it off and looked around confused. He was sitting at his desk, papers strewn about the room. He must have fallen asleep while researching. He'd spent hours finding everything he could on vampires and hybrids. He had emailed Deaton who responded with pages and books and websites for Stiles to look through. 

Stiles picked up his phone to see a missed call from Caroline. He wasn't up for explaining last night's complications with the rest of the group so he ignored the call. 

As he made his way to the kitchen there was a knock on his front door.  
Stiles swung the door open expecting to see Damon or Caroline. 

"Stiles." Klaus smiled.

Stiles tensed immediately.

"K-Klaus." Stiles swallowed nervously. 

"I know you must be confused by everything from last night but if you let me explain-"

"Damon already cleared everything up." Stiles snapped interrupting him.

"Of course he did." Klaus growled more to himself. 

"Is it true? Everything about Elena and Enzo?" Stiles asked desperate for it all to be a lie. 

"I did what had to be done." Klaus answered simply.

"You killed so many people." Stiles spoke sadly. 

"Stiles, I promise you it was necessary. Let me in and we can talk about it." Klaus glanced behind Stiles.

"No. Damon said vampires have to be invited in." Stiles stood his ground though he was terrified.

"Stiles, give me a chance." Klaus spoke calmly.

Stiles shook his head. 

Klaus frowned. "That necklace, where did you get it?" 

Stiles grabbed the triskele symbol. "Damon." 

"Of course." Klaus nodded bitterly. 

"It keeps vampires from-"

"Yes, I'm aware of what it does." Klaus snapped.

Stiles bit his bottom lip, obviously getting more uncomfortable. 

"I understand your concern, love, but remember Damon is no angel. Be careful around him." Klaus warned gently. 

Stiles didn't respond as Klaus turned and walked away. He closed the door letting out a heavy sigh. 

Klaus admitted to killing all of those people. How could he trust anything he said? Was Damon really as dangerous as Klaus claimed? 

Stiles grabbed his phone and called Caroline back.

"Stiles, hey, Stefan told me what happened last night. Are you okay?" Caroline asked cautiously. 

"I don't know if I'd use the term okay but I'm managing." Stiles answered. 

"I need to talk could you maybe come over?' Stiles bit his lip anxiously. 

"Of course, I'll be right over." Caroline agreed.

Stiles collected all the papers he'd printed and put them in a pile on his desk. He then turned to his white board. He had everyone's name scribbled on it with what they were next to it. He was about to erase it all when he heard a knock at his door.

Stiles opened it to see Caroline. 

"Hey, thanks for coming." Stiles opened the door to allow Caroline to come in.

"Umm..." Caroline glanced down at her feet. 

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, please come in." Stiles shook his head. Caroline was a vampire.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled.

"So how are you doing?" She asked following him to his room.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, vampires are real and Klaus is a murderous hybrid and Damon is manipulative but sweet and I don't know who to trust." Stiles threw his hands up.

"Do you trust me?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Stiles nodded.

"Well, according to Damon and Stefan you are rather fond of Klaus." Caroline glanced at Stiles gauging for a reaction.

"He's so different than what Damon describes but he stopped by before I called and he basically admitted to being a mass murderer. He said it was necessary. But he's so charming and sweet." Stiles slumped in his desk chair.

"He is, I won't argue that, however, he is a very broken man. He doesn't trust anyone. He acts first and doesn't ask questions. He loves with his whole heart and will do everything he can to protect those he loves. But sometimes that means he goes too far. He has reasons behind everything he does, they're just too extreme. I don't think he would ever hurt you but if you did something to hurt him he would go after those you care about. He thinks he's doing right when in reality it's not right at all." Caroline spoke honestly.

"And Damon?" Stiles asked looking at Caroline.

"He's broken but in a different way. He feels he's undeserving of love. He's been treated poorly by those that claimed to love him. He lashes out but it's his way if coping with pain and loss. He doesn't manipulate to hurt he manipulates because he cares. He'll do what he thinks is right by you even if you don't want him to. He'd rather ask for forgiveness than permission." Caroline watched as Stiles frowned down at his hands."

"Klaus said Damon is no angel and to be careful around him." Stiles looked up at Caroline.

"Like I said Damon lashes out. He would never hurt you or the ones you love because he knows there is no forgiving that, but if it came to saving you or someone you loved, he'd pick you, every time." Caroline answered with a sad smile.

"So can I trust either of them?" Stiles asked still unsure.

"I can't tell you that. That's something you have to decide for yourself." Caroline shook her head.

"But I will say, if Klaus is back in town it's for a reason and that reason is something that should scare you." Caroline sighed.

"Why? What reason is it?" Stiles asked nervously. 

"Damon and Stefan are trying to figure that out but whatever it is it's something to benefit him." Caroline answered.

Just then a knock sounded at his door.

"Expecting somebody else?" Caroline asked following him.

Stiles frowned. "No." He pulled the door open to see a man with his hands covered in blood leaning against the door frame.

"St-Stiles...it's really you." The man coughed, blood spurting from his mouth.

Stiles breath caught in his throat. It couldn't be.


	13. Save me this one last time

Stiles stepped forward wrapping his arms around the man as he slumped forward.

"Derek?" Stiles said his voice barely a whisper. 

"I heard him... talking to Tyler... about you. I had...hoped it wasn't." Derek coughed. 

"You're hurt." Stiles dropped slowly to his knees cradling Derek in his lap.

"Cora...she's with him." Derek struggled. 

"Derek, why aren't you healing? Is it wolfsbane?" Stiles felt his heart racing. 

"No, I'm-" Derek coughed again. 

"He's changing...us." Derek sputtered more blood.

"What can I do?" Stiles asked his eyes filling with tears. This wasn't the way he imagined his reuniting with Derek going. 

"Kill...me." Derek was shaking now. 

"What? No, I'm gonna help you." Stiles shook his head frantically.

"Pl-please...Stiles...save me...this one... last time. I don't want to...be like him." Derek pleaded.

 

"Klaus is changing more werewolves." Caroline spoke worriedly.

"Is there anything we can do to reverse it?" Stiles asked a tear slipping down his cheek.

"No, he either turns or he dies." Caroline shook her head. 

"I can't let him die." Stiles' voice broke. 

"If he turns he'll be under the control of Klaus." Caroline looked sadly at Stiles. 

"Stiles." Derek gripped Stiles' shirt. 

"I don't want... to...hurt anyone." Derek coughed again. 

"You won't. I know you won't. We can get through this, together." Stiles didn't even fight the tears.

"He'll be under Klaus' control. He won't have a choice." Caroline spoke gently.

"Please...end it." Derek begged.

Stiles shook his head gripping Derek tighter. "I can't. I can't lose you." 

"Stiles." Damon hurried up the steps to where Stiles sat with Derek.

"What's going on?" Damon asked kneeling next to Stiles.

"Klaus. He's changing werewolves again." Caroline answered.

"Stiles, please." A tear slid from Derek's green eyes. 

"I'm...begging you." Derek gripped Stiles' shirt tighter. 

"I won't... feed...so please...end...my pain." Derek's voice cracked as more blood came up.

"He's dying anyway." Caroline touched Stiles' shoulder.

"Please, Derek, don't leave me, don't leave me again." Stiles cried pulling Derek in closer.

 

"I'm sorry, I...didn't want...you to get.. hurt." Derek touched Stiles cheek gently. 

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand leaning into his touch. 

"I love you, Der." Stiles whispered.

"I know....I love you...that's why...I'm begging you...please...end it." Derek coughed causing more blood to pour from his mouth.

"Stiles, he's in excruciating pain." Caroline spoke carefully. 

Stiles nodded. "In my bag there's a dagger." Stiles pointed to a duffle bag by the couch. He didn't look away from Derek. 

"Save Cora....and Issac." Derek pleaded.

"I promise." Stiles nodded, tears streaming down his face. 

Caroline handed the dagger to Stiles. 

Stiles' wrapped both hands around the dagger placing it above Derek's heart.

Stiles hesitated. 

Derek nodded gripping Stiles' shirt as one final plea. 

Damon placed a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust the knife into Derek's chest quickly. 

Derek's grip released from Stiles.

Stiles pulled the knife out and slumped against Damon, letting out a sob.

"I'm so sorry." Damon kissed the top of Stiles' head. 

Stiles held on to Damon for dear life as the sobs continued to rip from his chest. 

"You did the right thing. You saved him." Damon spoke into Stiles' hair. But the words did nothing to ease his pain. Derek was gone and he was never coming back.


	14. Take me

Stiles locked his door as he stepped outside. He paused at the blood stains that reminded him that today hadn't been a bad dream. He'd convinced Damon and Caroline to let him grieve alone. They'd taken Derek's body to the cemetery where Stiles was to meet them at sundown. However Stiles had no intention of grieving alone. He was going to find Isaac and Cora. 

"Stiles, where are you going?" Tyler asked standing in his driveway suddenly. 

"You." Stiles snapped.

"You know where he is." Stiles stomped towards Tyler.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Tyler frowned holding his hands up.

"Why are you here?" Stiles demanded.

"Klaus has me looking after you. I'm supposed to keep you safe." Tyler answered.

"Keep me safe?!" Stiles was blind with rage.

"Take me to him." Stiles demanded.

"I don't think Damon would-"

"I don't care, take me or this knife goes into my arm and I tell Klaus you did it." Stiles threatened pulling out the dagger he'd used to end Derek's life.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you." Tyler agreed. 

"I want to know the name of every wolf he's planning on turning." Stiles demanded as he followed Tyler through the woods.

"How do you know about that?" Tyler frowned turning to Stiles.

"Does the name Derek ring a bell to you?" Stiles snapped.

"Uh, yeah, he showed up earlier while Klaus was with you. He and Nolan got into a huge fight." Tyler nodded thoughtfully.

"He showed up on my door half dead begging me to end his life." Stiles' voice wavered. 

"Klaus turned him. He refused to let it happen so he asked me to end it for him. I knew him." Stiles' felt a tear slide down his cheek. 

"I loved him." Stiles growled. 

Tyler looked confused. 

"He said he overheard Klaus talking to you about me so he came and found me." Stiles felt his anger build.

"I had to put a knife through his heart." Stiles snapped.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I had no idea." Tyler shook his head.

"Give me the names of the wolves he's turning." Stiles demanded again.

"Uh, there's Beth, Dylan, Cora, Isaac, Heather, Daniel, Ethan-"

"Ethan?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah, umm, then there's Brooke, Andrew, Jackson and Marcus." Tyler listed.

"Jackson?" Stiles frowned. 

"Has he turned Cora, Ethan, Isaac or Jackson yet?" Stiles demanded. 

"I don't know. Nolan is in charge of the wolves. I'm supposed to protect you remember?" Tyler answered. 

"How much further?" Stiles asked.

"Not much, there's a small cabin he's using just over this hill." Tyler answered.

Stiles marched towards the building his anger burning inside him.

"Klaus!" Stiles yelled walking towards a group of people that had thier backs to him.

"Whoa, who do you think you are?" A guy stepped from the group stopping Stiles.

"Where is Klaus?" Stiles spoke between grit teeth.

"That's not your concern, human." The guy snarled showing his fangs.

"Lance, don't." Tyler warned stepping next to Stiles.

"Aren't you supposed to be on babysitting duty?" Lance snapped at Tyler.

"Enough." Klaus barked walking through the crowd.

"Tyler you better not come bearing bad news, I'd hate to have to kill you." Klaus spoke before stopping suddenly.

"Stiles?" Klaus frowned stepping towards the human. 

"Where are they?" Stiles demanded. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific." Klause responded taking another step.

"The wolves you're turning, where are they?" Stiles snapped.

"Now, who told you about them?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes at Tyler. 

"Derek." Stiles choked on the name as he fought tears.

"You turned him and he showed up at my door begging for death. My Derek. You're the reason he's dead." Stiles growled, still fighting the tears.

"Stiles I assure you I don't know what you're talking about. I have done no such thing." Klaus shook his head.

"Don't lie to me." Stiles shouted pulling out his knife.

This riled up several of the hybrids.

"This can't kill you, I know that but it will still hurt." Stiles growled. 

"Stiles, this is what I love about you. This finesse. Everyone here could kill you before you could even blink but you know I'd never let that happen." Klaus smiled.

"I don't know that." Stiles disagreed. 

"Then you came here knowing you could die?" Klaus frowned.

"I'm came here to save my friends no matter the cost." Stiles snapped.

"Even if the cost is your life?" Klaus asked his frown not leaving his face.

"Yes." Stiles growled. 

"Do you value your life so little?" Klaus took a step towards Stiles his hand out stretched. 

"I just killed the man I loved. A man I would do anything for. A man who begged me to take his life so he wouldn't be under your control. A man you took from me." Stiles felt the tears threatening his eyes again.

Klaus' stopped before his hand could touch Stiles' cheek. "The man you loved, you say?" 

Stiles nodded. 

"Remind me his name." 

"Derek." Stiles answered. 

"He is not one of the wolves I planned to turn." Klaus spoke simply.

"You're lying." Stiles snapped.

"I have given every wolf a choice. I have changed no one against their wishes." Klaus turned to the group behind him.

"Who turned the wolf he speaks of." Klaus asked the group.

Everyone looked around curiously.

"Tell me." Klaus shouted causing Stiles to jump.

"I did sir." A man stepped forward. 

"Nolan." Klaus sighed.

"Tell me why you turned him without my orders." Klaus demanded calmly.

"I caught him trying to talk a couple of the wolves out of their decision to turn. We fought. I jabbed him with one of the needles. I locked him in a room waiting for your return." Nolan answered.

"He didn't want that." Stiles snapped angrily.

"Then he shouldn't have been talking to those wolves." Nolan snarled. 

"One of them, is his sister." Stiles shouted. 

"She wants this." Nolan sneered.

"Enough." Klaus snapped.

"Stiles, love, I am sorry for what happened. Truly. I would never want to hurt you." Klaus spoke gently.

"Then let me see Cora, Issac, Ethan and Jackson." Stiles said his voice still shaky from the pain and anger.

"If that is what you wish, consider it done." Klaus nodded towards a man who turned to the cabin.

"As for you." Klaus turned to Nolan. "I leave your fate in the hands of Stiles."

"What?" Nolan snapped. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Klaus turned to Stiles.

"The punishment for his transgressions will be as you see fit." Klaus spoke to Stiles. 

"Really?" Stiles asked surprised.

"He took someone from you, someone you cared about. I am not fit to make this call." Klaus answered.

"I-I don't know. I just want him to feel the pain I feel of losing someone that means so much." Stiles frowned.

"Very well. Peter, bring me Anna." Klaus ordered.

"No!" Nolan shouted.

"What are you gonna do?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to kill her." Klaus answered as if it was obvious.

"No, you can't do that." Stiles panicked. 

"You want him to feel your pain. Anna is his wife. That pain will match yours." Klaus stated.

"She's an innocent woman. You can't kill her to punish him. That's not fair." Stiles shook his head.

"And was Derek's death fair?" Klaus asked. 

Stiles didn't respond. 

"Exactly." Klaus turned to a group of people that were being lead towards them.

"The friends you wanted to speak with." Klaus extended a hand towards the group. "I'll give you time with them while I take care of Anna." 

"Klaus, no." Stiles grabbed Klaus' arm.

"Please, don't kill her. I don't want that." Stiles begged.

"Stiles this cannot go unpunished." Klaus sighed. 

"We'll think of something else, please." Stiles looked at Klaus with a look that Klaus could not say no to.

"Fine." Klaus gave a curt nod causing Peter to release Anna.

"Thank you." Stiles sighed with relief.

"Stiles?" Isaac's voice caused Stiles to turn to the group Klaus had brought out.

"Isaac." Stiles gripped him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked stepping up next to Isaac. 

"I'm here to talk you out of this." Stiles said. 

"Did Derek send you?" Cora huffed. 

"Yes." Stiles nodded.

"Well tell him, I already made up my mind." Cora crossed her arms.

Stiles frowned looking down. "Derek's dead." Stiles voice broke. 

"What?" Cora asked in disbelief.

"Nolan, turned him and he showed up at my door half dead." Stiles answered. 

"No." Cora whispered. 

Stiles fought the tears that were back. 

"He asked me to come save you. He didn't want this. Not for him and not for you." Stiles spoke his voice wavering.

"But Stiles, we'd be immortal. We can't die. Not easily at least." Cora said around her tears.

"But you'll be controlled by Klaus. He gets to decide what you do and when you do it." Stiles argued. 

"I'm okay with that. I'll have a pack, a family and I won't be afraid to lose them." Cora smiled sadly.

"She's right." Jackson spoke up then.

"What about Scott?" Stiles asked.

"You know we would never be accepted by the true alpha. I'm a constant reminder of Allison." Isaac sighed.

"I was loyal to Derek." Cora shrugged.

"He'd never truly trust me." Ethan added.

"Me either." Jackson agreed.

Stiles wanted to argue but he knew they were right. 

"Look at you. He even cast you out." Isaac pointed out.

"What about Derek? He was an alpha." Stiles frowned. 

"He was too consumed with keeping you safe. When he found out you left Beacon Hills he made it his life goal to find you. But he refused to face you. He only wanted to watch from the side lines. He wasn't whole without you." Cora answered. 

A tear slid down Stiles' face. "If this is truly what you want then there's nothing I can say to change your mind. But no matter what you've done you'll always mean something to me." Stiles wiped away a few tears as he backed away.

"We're burying Derek at the cemetery at nightfall." Stiles turned then walking away feeling more hurt than he had before.


	15. Respects

"Stiles, wait." Klaus caught up to Stiles before he could leave.

"I want you to know that I am sorry about Derek." Klaus said in a sincere tone.

"Me too." Stiles nodded.

"You say you loved him?" Klaus asked.

"I did." Stiles nodded again.

"You never spoke of him." Klaus eyed Stiles curiously.

"He left months ago. We weren't ever together. I was trying to forget about him." Stiles frowned down at his hands. 

"I see." Klaus nodded. 

"I heard you mention his burial at subdown. Would it be alright if I were to accompany you to show my respects?" Klaus asked prepared for Stiles' rejection. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Stiles nodded looking up at Klaus.

"I'm sorry I accused you." Stiles apologized. 

"It's alright. It isn't the first time and it won't be the last." Klaus smirked.

Stiles forced a small smile.

"So, I'm guessing Damon doesn't know you're here." Klaus looked at Stiles.

"No. He thinks I'm at home grieving alone." Stiles answered ashamed.

"But you're here saving your friends." Klaus smiled.

"Trying to. It doesn't look like they want to be saved." Stiles sighed glancing over his shoulder towards the cabin.

"It's my fault they're even here." Stiles sighed dropping his head back to his chest.

"Why do you say that?" Klaus asked. 

"Derek heard I left home. He came looking for me. He's dead because of me." Stiles felt tears start down his face again. He squeezed his eyes shut willing them to stop. 

"It's not your fault, love." Klaus pulled Stiles into him wrapping him in a hug.

Stiles hugged back letting the tears fall.

"It's alright, love, let it out. I've got you." Klaus rubbed Stiles' back in a comforting manner. 

Stiles knew he shouldn't trust Klaus, but he needed this comfort. 

-

Stiles walked to the cemetery with Klaus by his side. He'd spent the remainder of the afternoon crying over Derek. Klaus had comforted him patiently. 

"Stiles." Damon spoke gently as Stiles approached. However he quickly turned angry upon seeing Klaus with him.

"Why are you here?" Damon growled. 

"To show my respects." Klaus answered as if it was obvious.

"You're the reason-"

"Damon, it's okay. It's not his fault." Stiles cut in placing a hand on Damon's arm.

Damon wanted to object but now wasn't the time. 

Stiles turned his attention to the body wrapped carefully in a sheet. He walked over slowly. He dropped to his knees at the side of Derek's body. He reached out with a trembling hand, placing it gently on Derek. 

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry you were even here. There's nothing I can say that will make this better and it's killing me. Thank you for being there all those times. I love you, Derek Hale, I always will." Stiles' voice was raw and shaky from the tears. 

 

He felt a hand touch each shoulder. He looked up to see Ethan and Isaac on either side of him. Stiles stood pulling them into a tight hug.   
They held him as he cried. 

Alaric and Stefan put Derek's body into the grave. Stiles took a shovel and tossed a pile of dirt into the grave. The simple action caused Stiles to break once more. 

Damon caught Stiles before he dropped to the ground. "Shhh, I know, baby, it's okay, I'm so sorry." Damon whispered holding Stiles in a tight hug. 

Stiles didn't let go of Damon as everyone else paid their respects. Eventually everyone had left leaving Stiles and Damon alone. 

"Stiles, let me take you home." Damon spoke up finally. 

"Damon, make me forget." Stiles said pulling back, his eyes red from the tears.

"What?" Damon frowned, confused. 

"I don't want to feel way anymore. You can make me forget." Stiles sniffed. 

"Stiles, it would take hours to erase every memory of him. I could never take something so special from you." Damon wiped a stray tear from Stiles' cheek.

"But it hurts to much." Stiles shook his head his hands gripping Damon's shoulders tightly. 

"I know, but it will get better. I know you don't want to forget about him, you're just hurt." Damon frowned. He hated to see Stiles so hurt. 

"Then make me forget I loved him." Stiles begged.

Damon's frown deepened.

"I can't do that." Damon shook his head.

"Can't or won't?" Stiles snapped.

"Is that really something you want to forget?" Damon asked sincerely.

"Yes." Stiles nodded. "It hurt bad enough knowing he left but knowing he's never coming back..." Stiles choked on a few tears. 

"Damon, if you care anything about me, you'll do this." Stiles said looking into Damon's blue eyes.

"If that's truly what you want...then at least sleep on it tonight. I'll talk to Stefan." Damon sighed giving in.

Stiles nodded gripping Damon into another tight hug.


	16. Are you sure?

Stiles sat across from Stefan tapping his fingers nervously. Damon was currently pacing the living room of the Salvatore house.

"Are you sure about this?" Stefan asked. 

Stiles nodded. "Yes." 

"Stiles, you don't have to do this." Damon knelt in front of the human. 

"It hurts too much Damon. I can't live with the regret and guilt, it's just too much." Stiles shook his head. 

Damon put a hand on Stiles' cheek. "You'll get through it and I'll be here to help you." 

Stiles grabbed Damon's hand, holding it in his. "You remind me too much of him." Stiles said his voice barely above a whisper. 

"I like you, Damon, I don't want to be reminded of this pain everytime I look at you." Stiles dropped his eyes to their entwined hands. 

"I promise, this is for the best." Stiles took his hands away and unclasped the necklace Damon had given him. He placed the necklace in Damon's hand.

Damon frowned as he gripped the necklace. "Be careful brother." Damon stood.

Stefan nodded before looking into Stiles' eyes. "I'm gonna ask you some questions and you're going to answer them honestly. Okay?"

"I will answer them honestly." Stiles nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Stiles nodded.

"Are you scared?" 

Stiles shook his head. "More sad than scared."

"Why are you sad?" Stefan asked.

"Because I don't want to stop loving him." Stiles answered. 

Damon frowned as he watched Stiles carefully. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit jealous. He hoped Stiles would feel as strongly about him one day. 

-  
*The night before*

Klaus stalked angrily towards the cabin. Seeing Stiles so upset and Damon being the one comforting him had rubbed Klaus the wrong way.

"Nolan!" Klaus yelled nearing the group of hybrids. 

Nolan stepped forward silently. 

"Do you realize what you've done?" Klaus yelled. 

"I'm sorry, sir, I only meant to protect your army. I had no idea-"

"You made a snap decision that killed a man and outed my whole operation." Klaus interrupted. 

"Since when do you care about the death of some random wolf?" Nolan scoffed.

"That wolf was important to Stiles." Klaus snapped.

"What is your deal with this human? Why do you let him have so much sway over you?" Nolan snapped back.

"That is not your concern." Klaus growled.

"Are you planning on turning him?" Nolan pressed.

"I said it's not your concern." Klaus barked. He was growing more agitated. 

"We're your pack, I think we deserve to know why you're taking orders from a stupid human." Nolan wasn't backing down and Klaus had lost his patience.

"I'm not taking orders from him, if I was, I wouldn't do this." Klaus was suddenly next to Anna.

"No!" 

But before Nolan could even get the word out, Klaus had ripped Anna's heart from her chest. 

-

Stiles woke from the nap that Stefan had compelled him to take. He hadn't slept well the night before. He had been tormented by nightmares of Derek's death. 

"Damon? Stefan?" Stiles called sitting up in a bed he didn't recognize in a room he didn't recognize.

"Stiles, how are you feeling?" Damon asked stepping into the room.

"Okay." Stiles shrugged.

"Did you sleep well?" Damon knew Stefan had compelled him to have a restful dreamless sleep but he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"How did I get here?" Stiles asked looking around at the ornately decorated room.

"You fell asleep on the couch. I brought you in here so you could rest." Damon answered.

"Right, Stefan was playing therapist and asking about Derek." Stiles nodded as if remembering.

"Right, he thought talking about it might ease some of the pain." Damon lied as he gauged Stiles' reaction.

Stiles nodded.

"Did... it help?" Damon asked cautiously.

"I guess so. I mean I still feel sad, he was a good friend but I don't feel like I'm gonna break down if I say his name like before." Stiles said looking thoughtfully down at his hands.

Damon felt guilt course through him. He felt like he was lying to Stiles but he'd wanted this.

"Thank you." Stiles said catching Damon off guard. 

"For what?" Damon frowned.

"Being there for me. You didn't know him but you still showed you cared." Stiles stood from the bed.

"I'll always be here for you, Stiles." Damon smiled touching Stiles' cheek gently. 

Stiles reached up pressing a small kiss to Damon's lips.

Stiles dropped his head trying to hide his blush before he slipped past Damon and out of the room.


	17. He wouldn't

Stiles was flipping through some of the pages he'd printed off a few nights ago when he heard a banging at his door.

"Stiles, open up I know you're in here!" The voice yelled.

Stiles opened the door.

"Nolan?" Stiles frowned recognizing the hybrid. 

"You. You are the reason Anna is dead. I had to bury my wife this morning because of you." Nolan snarled. He looked like he hadn't slept and his clothes were stained with blood.

"What?" Stiles gaped at the man.

"Klaus ripped her heart out right in front of me." Nolan was beyond angry and it scared Stiles.

"No, he wouldn't-I told him not to." Stiles felt betrayed. How could Klaus do something like that? 

"He wanted to prove that you didn't control him. He said you have too much sway over him and he sent me to kill you so he doesn't have to feel anything for you and he can move on." Nolan grinned maliciously.

Stiles frowned, his stomach twisted. 

"No, he wouldn't..." Stiles wanted to say that Klaus wouldn't do that to him but he didn't know that. 

"Oh yeah, then where's Tyler? Didn't Klaus send him to protect you? Looks like he's off duty." Nolan sneered.

"So come on, invite me in and we can end this. I promise I'll make it quick." Nolan growled. 

"You know, I think I'll have to take a raincheck." Stiles said closing the door.

"Sorry, offer's only valid today." Nolan yelled before busting the front window.

"Shit." Stiles swore grabbing his phone. Suddenly a piece of glass whizzed by his head embedding into the wall next to him.

"Holy-" Stiles dropped to the ground and hurriedly dialed Damon's number. 

Nolan had now made his way to the back door kicking it in. 

Stiles hurried to make his way towards his bedroom. 

"Stiles?" Damon's voice sounded concerned.

"Damon, oh thank god, listen I think Klaus sent a hybrid of his to kill me and-" The shattering sound of his bedroom window cut Stiles off.

"He's currently busting all my widows so-" 

Suddenly a piece of glass landed in his arm. He let out a pained shout. 

"Stiles, I'm on my way, are you okay?" Damon asked in a panicked tone.

"He just threw a-"

Once again he was cut off by another piece embedding into his calf as he tried to scramble back out of the room. 

"Stiles? Stiles!" Damon shouted into the phone that Stiles had dropped. It slid landing under his bed.

Stiles decided to abandon the phone as he pulled himself to the doorway.

Another shard was thrown into his back. 

"If you'd just let me in, this would have already been over." Nolan sneered throwing another shard into Stiles' thigh. 

There was no way Stiles was gonna get out of the room. He could barely move.

Damon drove as quickly as he could to Stiles' house. He felt the anger burning in him. If Stiles so much as had a scratch on him he was going to rip someone's throat out.

He threw his car into park and jumped out. "Stiles!" He saw the broken glass and the front window busted open.

Damon hurried around the house. If Klaus' guy was still here he wouldn't be able to get inside. 

Sure enough Damon rounded the corner to find Stiles' attacker. He grabbed the guy by his throat slamming him against the side of the house. 

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with." Damon snarled. He forced his hand through Nolan's chest gripping his heart. 

Nolan grimaced in pain. 

"I was having a good day and you just ruined it." Damon taunted giving another squeeze to Nolan's heart.

"Go ahead, kill me, Klaus will end you." Nolan wheezed.

"I'd like to see him try." Damon smirked before yanking the organ from it's cavity.

"Damon!" Stiles cried out. 

"Stiles!" Damon called back as he dropped Nolan's body to the ground. 

Stiles heard Damon's foot steps grow nearer.

"Stiles." Damon dropped to Stiles side.

"Damon, it-it hurts." Stiles grimaced.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he gripped the shard in his arm. "This is going to hurt like a bitch, but I've got to get them out." 

Stiles nodded grabbing onto Damon's shoulder as Damon carefully pulled the glass out.

Damon hated hurting Stiles but the sooner he got the glass out the sooner he could heal him.

Stiles gripped Damon harder as he pulled the glass from Stiles' back then his legs. 

Once every piece was out Damon extended his fangs and was about to bite into his own wrist when Stiles stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked looking concerned.

"My blood will heal you." Damon said before piercing his skin.

"Here." Damon held his wrist out.

"What? No, I'll be-" Stiles swayed as he tried to stand.

"Stiles, you're bleeding heavily, please, I promise, it's safe." Damon begged.

Stiles hesitated but finally put his lips to Damon's wrist. Within seconds the pain began to numb. He looked down to see the cut in his arm was healed.

"See? All better." Damon smiled helping Stiles to his feet.

"That's incredible." Stiles hadn't read anything about vampire blood having healing properties. 

"Where-where's Nolan?" Stiles asked looking around anxiously.

"He's no longer a threat." Damon shifted uncomfortably.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Stiles asked his voice quiet.

"Stiles, he hurt you, he was trying to kill you, I-"

"Thank you." Stiles cut Damon off.

Damon frowned. "What?"

"Thank you for taking care of him. Klaus killed his wife because of me. He said Klaus sent him to kill me cause he cared about me too much. I didn't want to believe him but-" Stiles let out a sigh.

"There's no telling what goes through Klaus' head." Damon pulled Stiles into a hug.

"I promise you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Damon pressed a kiss to Stiles' head.

"I have to replace all the windows he broke." Stiles groaned looking at the busted window of his bedroom.

"I tell you what, let me take you back to our place and you can hang out with Stefan while I get this all cleaned up." Damon suggested.

Stiles nodded. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was a bit scared to be alone, what if Klaus sent another of his guys after him? Just the idea hurt Stiles. He had thought Klaus cared for him. He thought wrong.


	18. Dark past

Stiles stared at the fire that was flickering in the Salvatore's fireplace. 

"Can I get you anything?" Stefan asked taking a seat across from Stiles.

"No thank you." Stiles shook his head. 

Stefan could see his mind reeling.

"I know you're upset about what happened earlier but you don't know for sure that Klaus sent him." Stefan spoke gently.

"I know but, Klaus had Tyler looking after me. He wasn't there. And I'm more upset by the fact that I have to question if he did or not. If that guy had been a friend of Damon's and he'd told me that Damon sent him, I'd never question if he was lying. I know Damon would never do that. But with Klaus...he's such a wild card." Stiles dropped his head.

"Do you care for him?" Stefan asked. 

"Who?" Stiles asked frowning up at Stefan.

"Klaus." Stefan clarified.

Stiles turned back to the fire. "I don't know. A part of me does I think. Or did. I'm not sure how I feel at the moment. I can't trust him and that bothers me." 

"And Damon? Do you care for him?" Stefan pressed.

Stiles looked back at Stefan. "Between you and me, more than I am comfortable with." 

Stefan frowned. 

"He reminds me so much of Derek." 

Stefan shifted uncomfortably.

"But yet, I feel this desire for him I never felt with Derek, you know?" Stiles looked down at his hands.

Stefan remained quiet. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"It scares me to be honest. I don't know Damon that well but I feel like he has a dark past. Not that I can hold that against him. We all have a dark past. But he's caring and yet fierce. He's extremely attractive and smart. He knows what he wants and what he believes in. I just can't help but feel so drawn to him. I've never felt like this before." Stiles fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he spoke.

"I don't want to scare you but I don't know that I've seen Damon so hung up on anyone in decades. The last guy he loved, Christopher, he hurt Damon in a way that caused him to spiral out. It's taken a long time to pull him back in." Stefan spoke with a frown embedded in his features. 

"Is that you're brotherly, I'll kill you if you break his heart, talk?" Stiles chuckled. 

Stefan smiled. "Not at all, more of a warning that Damon loves with his whole heart so if you can't handle that..."

"Back out now?" Stiles finished lowering his eyes to his hands again.

"You just seem very guarded and cautious. I just want you to know." Stefan gave a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you. It's been nice to get this off my chest." Stiles smiled back at Stefan.

"I'm always here if you need to talk. I know Caroline wants you and Damon to get together pretty bad so talking to her about this would be a little biased." Stefan chuckled. 

"Oh, I didn't realize..." Stiles cocked his head.

"Oh yeah, everyone is taking bets on who you'll choose." Stefan winked.

"Oh great." Stiles laughed shaking his head.

"Do I dare ask who you placed your bets on?" 

Stefan smirked. "Honestly before today, Klaus. But I think some current events may have swayed my bet." 

"Klaus, really?" Stiles asked surprised.

"He was a common choice. You were pretty upset at Damon for compelling you. And you seemed to really like Klaus." Stefan shrugged.

"Well, your brother has a way of persuading." Stiles smiled as he gripped his triskele necklace gently.

"That he does." Stefan nodded with a laugh. 

At that moment there was a banging on the front door.

"Do you think he sent another one of his guys?" Stiles asked worriedly as he jumped to his feet. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Stefan promised.

Stiles nodded staying behind Stefan as he opened the door.

"Stiles, oh thank goodness you're alright." Klaus stepped inside and towards him.

"Whoa." Stefan put his arm out to stop  Klaus as Stiles backed away.

"Move." Klaus growled at Stefan.

"I don't think so. You sent someone to Kill him a few hours ago. You're not going anywhere near him." Stefan stood his ground. 

"I did no such thing. When I found out what Nolan did the first thing I did was come see him." Klaus snapped.

"Why should we believe you?" Stefan growled still not allowing Klaus past.

"You know one bite and you'd be dead in a few hours." Klaus spoke calmly as if he was talking about the weather. 

"Don't you dare." Stiles snapped stepping forward. 

"Stiles, love, you have to believe me when I say I would never want any harm to come to you." Klaus' tone was almost pleading.

"Did you kill Anna?" Stiles asked hoping he hadn't. 

"Nolan was questioning my authority and he needed to be reminded of the pain he caused you." Klaus answered simply. 

"Anna was an innocent woman. She didn't deserve that." Stiles snapped he couldn't believe Klaus would do something so heartless. 

"Stiles, he killed Derek. Didn't you want him to feel the pain you felt?" Klaus reminded Stiles.

"I asked you not to kill her and you did it anyway. How can I trust you?" Stiles stepped closer, he was livid. 

"She was a bystander. What importance was one life?" Klaus huffed. 

"Nolan tried to kill me. And he would have succeeded if it wasn't for Damon." Stiles was now only a foot from Klaus. Stefan stood close by in case he needed to intercept but Stiles wasn't backing down.

"Why didn't you call me? Why did you call him?" Klaus asked his tone slightly hurt and slightly angry.

"Because I can trust him." Stiles yelled. 

"Damon? You trust Damon? Do you have any idea of the things he's done?" Klaus was now yelling too.

"It doesn't matter, he's not still doing it. I know if I ask him to not kill someone he won't. I have a dark past as well but I'm not that person anymore." Stiles shouted. His hands clenched in fists at his side.

"You're a measly human, you don't know dark." Klaus growled.

"You're wrong. There was a time I wasn't human." Stiles said between clenched teeth. 

"What? How?" Klaus asked taken aback.

Stefan looked equally shocked.

"I don't trust you enough to tell you." Stiles snapped. He turned to walk away before pausing.

"And in case I didn't make it clear, that was your cue to leave." Stiles said not turning around.

"Stiles, please just let me-"

Stiles whirled around. "No. I don't want to talk anymore. I've had a shitty day. So. Get. Out." Stiles hadn't been this mad since his argument with Scott.

Klaus looked like he wanted to argue but instead he clenched his jaw and backed out of the door.

"Very well, when you wish to speak, you know how to reach me." Klaus spoke calmly but his eyes gave way to the anger and frustration he was feeling.

Stefan closed the door turning to Stiles.

"I'm gonna go lie down, if that's alright." Stiles' tone was quiet and worn.

"Yeah, sure, Damon's room is at the top of the stairs." Stefan pointed at the  wooden steps to Stiles right.

"Thanks." Stiles gave a curt nod before making his way to Damon's room. It was the same room he'd woken in earlier that morning. 

Stiles kicked his shoes off and laid down on top of the covers. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about his past but Klaus had pissed Stiles off. He was certain Stefan would mention it to Damon and Damon was the type to push for more information. Information Stiles didn't want to relive.


	19. That's not Vervain

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" Stefan stood up setting aside the book he'd been reading. Damon had just walked in covered in blood and dirt.

"Klaus sent a few hybrids to pay me a visit." Damon answered. 

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked scanning his brother for any wounds.

"I'm fine, where's Stiles?" Damon asked dismissing his brothers concern.

"In your room, laying down. He and Klaus got into it." Stefan answered still scanning his brother.

"Klaus was here?" Damon snapped. 

"He stopped by to talk to Stiles. He wasn't here long, Stiles made sure of that." Stefan explained.

"Is Stiles alright?" Damon asked worry etched in his features. 

"I think he's a bit upset but he seems okay otherwise." Stefan answered. 

"Good." Damon nodded.  
"Thank you for looking after him, brother." Damon gave Stefans shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"I wish you could have seen him stand up to Klaus. He reminded me a lot of you." Stefan snickered.

"I don't know what he's been through but he's pretty fearless for a human." Damon smiled up towards his room. 

"I'd be careful about pointing out he's human, Klaus called him a measly human and Stiles snapped. It was truly impressive if not terrifying." Stefan grinned.

Damon smiled fondly at the thought.

"Anyway, I'm off to meet up with Alaric. I told him you wouldn't be joining us as I assumed you'd want to stay here with Stiles." Stefan said making his way to the door.

Damon nodded.

"Take a shower, you smell like dog." Stefan grinned earning a small laugh from Damon. 

Damon made his way to his room. He carefully slipped in and headed for the bathroom. 

Stiles was sleeping soundly. The sight caused Damon to smile at the gorgeous guy in his bed before closing himself in his bathroom. He slowly stripped out of his clothes. Once he pulled his shirt off he leaned forward inspecting a bite mark embedded into his shoulder. 

-

Stiles woke to the sound of the shower turning on. He sat up blinking slowly. Was Stefan in Damon's shower? No, Damon must have been back. Stiles felt himself smile. 

He pulled out his phone to see several text messages.

Please, don't be upset, love, I was only doing what was necessary. 

Klaus. Stiles rolled his eyes before deleting the message.

Hey, heard about what happened this morning. When you're up for visitors let me know. Love you.

Caroline. Stiles smiled before opening the next one.

I'm out with Alaric but if you need anything don't hesitate to call. 

Stefan. Stiles smiled at that one as well. Stefan reminded him of Scott, before things fell apart. He was concerned for Stiles in a brotherly way. He felt he could truly trust him.

He was about to respond when the door to the bathroom opened. Damon stood in nothing but a towel still dripping wet. Stiles felt his eyes drag over the attractive man in front of him. 

"Stiles, sorry if I woke you." Damon smirked.

"No, no, it's okay." Stiles dropped his eyes to his lap trying not to stare.

"I heard Klaus stopped by." Damon spoke as he got dressed.

"Uh, yeah he said he didn't send Nolan but he did admit to killing his wife even after I asked him not to." Stiles answered glancing up to see pants in place of the towel. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Damon frowned.

"It's fine. Stefan was great." Stiles smiled.

"What's that on your shoulder?" Stiles asked noticing a black veiny looking wound. 

"Oh, nothing, I got into a little vervain. No big deal." Damon lied pulling on a shirt.

"Vervain?" Stiles stood up. "That looked bad. Are you sure it's vervain?" 

Suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over Damon. His vision blurred a bit before correcting.

"Damon?" Christopher asked reaching his side. 

"Christopher." Damon grabbed onto the shoulders of his lover.

Stiles frowned helping Damon get to the bed. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt to reveal an obvious bite wound. 

"That's not Vervain, Damon." Stiles growled more to himself.

He noticed that Damon was sweating heavily so he hurried to the bathroom in search of a hand towel or washcloth. Once he found one he soaked it in cool water. 

"Stiles." Damon said gripping Stiles' arm once he made it back to Damon's side. 

"Damon. What's going on? This isn't vervain." Stiles spoke worriedly as he put the cool cloth to Damon's head.

Damon didn't answer instead his breathing became quick and seemed to hurt him.

"Christopher, please don't go. I love you...I need you..." Damon's voice was quiet and labored as he reached for Stiles.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here." Stiles grabbed Damon's outstretched hand. He knew he was asking for Christopher but he hoped his words would be what he wanted to hear.

Stiles noticed the black veins spreading down his arm. That couldn't be a good sign. He scrambled to get his phone out with one hand as Damon wasn't letting go of his other one. 

"Stiles, hey, is everything okay?" Stefan's voice answered the phone. 

"No, no, I-I-I don't know what's happening. Damon got out of the shower and then he almost passed out and he keeps calling me Christopher and there's this weird bite looking thing on his shoulder and black veins spreading out from it. He's sweating and now he's shaking. He told me it was vervain but something's not right I-"

"Stiles, Stiles, calm down." Stefan interrupted.

"Klaus sent a few of his guys after Damon earlier. He said he was fine but he must have been bit. Werewolf bites are extremely toxic to vampires."

"Is he dying?" Stiles asked panic coursing through him.

"Stiles, listen to me the only thing that will heal him is Klaus' blood and seeing as he's the one that arranged the attack I doubt he's going to be very helpful." Stefan spoke trying to hide the nerves in his tone.

"I'll make him help." Stiles growled before hanging up the phone and immediately dialing Klaus' number.

"Stiles, love, It's good to hear your-"

"Save it." Stiles snapped. 

"You sent your hybrids after Damon." Stiles accused angrily. 

"I did. I needed to keep him busy while I paid you a visit." Klaus answered simply.

"You distract him by having him killed?" Stiles scoffed. 

"I didn't tell them to kill him I said keep him busy by any means necessary." Klaus explained.

"He was bit and now he's-" Stiles choked on his words. 

"You have to give him your blood." Stiles meant for it to come out as a demand but his tone was more pleading.

"I wish I could, love, but I'm a little tied up at the moment." Klaus said in a nonchalant tone. 

"You took Derek from me, please don't take Damon too." Stiles' eyes blurred with tears. 

The line was silent for a moment.

"Is his life really worth so much to you?" Klaus asked his tone hurt.

"Yes." Stiles cried. The tears falling steadily down his face now. 

The line was silent again.

"Please, Klaus, please." Stiles begged.

"Fine but I have conditions." Klaus huffed. 

"Okay, I don't care, just please hurry." Stiles agreed quickly.

Once he hung up Stiles turned to Damon.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." Stiles stroked Damon's face gently.

"Please, don't leave me. You're all I've got left." Damon said looking at Stiles.

"I'm not leaving." Stiles promised.

"You always do Christopher, it's Emil isn't it? You've always loved Aemilius more than me." Damon's voice was broken and sad.

Stiles frowned. He didn't know how to respond to that. 

Suddenly Stiles was staring at a curly haired blonde with blue eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry Damon, I can't keep pretending what we have is real. Emil understands me." The blonde turned with bags in his hands. 

Suddenly Stiles was staring down at Damon once again a frown covering his features. 

"It's called a fever dream. We're sometimes able to enter ones mind and manipulate what they see. He accidentally showed you his vision didn't he?" Stefan asked walking into Damon's room.

"I think I saw Christopher." Stiles said the frown not leaving his face.

"Curly blonde?" Stefan asked.

Stiles nodded.

"Often times a fever dream will cause you to relive painful memories." Stefan explained. 

"Klaus is downstairs waiting for you." Stefan said then, glancing at the door.

Stiles pulled his hand gently from Damon's hand.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Stiles pressed a kiss to Damon's head before hurrying downstairs. 

"Klaus." Stiles said relieved as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Stiles." Klaus gave a half smile.

"Okay, so what are these conditions?" Stiles asked eager to get Damon healed.

"I simply request a chance to prove I'm not the monster you think me to be." Klaus answered.

"I don't think you're a monster, Klaus. I just don't trust you." Stiles sighed. 

"One date. Allow me to take you on one date and I'll heal Damon." Klaus said. 

Stiles sighed. "Fine. One date." 

Klaus smiled as he pulled out a vile of his blood.

"Thank you." Stiles took the vile before pressing a chaste kiss on Klaus' cheek and hurrying back up the stairs.


	20. Deal with the devil

Stiles poured the liquid into Damon's mouth, his hands shaking as he did so.

"Damon won't be happy you agreed to date Klaus in order to save his life." Stefan said watching Stiles.

"It's one date and Damon doesn't have to know." Stiles said wiping Damon's forehead with the wet rag.

"Thank you." Stefan spoke gently as he put a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Despite your anger and frustration towards Klaus you agreed to his terms in order to save my brother, you have no obligation to him." 

"I couldn't let him die. I couldn't bare to lose him." Stiles said quietly looking down at Damon fondly. 

"Stiles, if you love him, tell him. If not, I beg you to leave him be. He cares for you deeply." Stefan said looking at his brother sadly.

"I'm afraid to love him." Stiles said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"He doesn't know me, if he did, he wouldn't care so deeply." Stiles pulled away from Damon carefully.

"Are you referring to the time...you weren't human?" Stefan asked cautiously. He didn't want to upset Stiles.

Stiles dropped his eyes to his hands.

"I did...unforgivable things." Stiles' voice was so quiet if Stefan hadn't had vampire hearing he might not have heard him.

"Everything is forgivable." Stefan touched Stiles' back gently. 

"Not this." Stiles shook his head and walked out of the room.

-

Damon woke to find himself in bed. He grabbed at his shoulder to find the bite wound gone. 

"Stiles." Damon said to himself as he climbed out of bed.

"Stiles." Damon smiled at the sight of the gorgeous guy on his couch with one of Stefans books. 

"Damon." Stiles set the book down as Damon approached him.

Suddenly Stiles threw himself into Damon's arms.

"Whoa, hey." Damon smiled at the reaction.

Stiles then pulled away looking furious.

"How could you not tell me? Vervain? Really? I'm not an idiot, Damon." Stiles crossed his arms.

"I didn't want to worry you." Damon frowned slightly.

"Didn't want to worry me? You collapsed in a fever and started hallucinating it would have been nice to know what was going on. And you lied to Stefan, he's pissed by the way." Stiles snapped.

"How did..." Damon trailed off as he touched his shoulder.

"Stiles made a deal with the devil." Alaric spoke up suddenly behind Stiles. He'd come to check on Damon after Stefan left in a hurry.

"You did what?" Damon snapped looking at Stiles.

Stiles tossed a glare at Stefan who walked in behind Alaric. 

"You said I couldn't tell Damon, you didn't say anything about Alaric." Stefan shrugged with a smirk.

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh.

"Stiles, what did you do?" Damon demanded.

"I saved your life is what I did." Stiles huffed.

"At what cost?" Damon growled his teeth clenched. He reminded Stiles of Derek so much.

"Ihavetogoonadatewithhim." Stiles mumbled quickly.

"English, Stiles." Damon growled again.

"I have to go on a date with Klaus." Stiles stated loudly throwing his hands up.

"No, absolutely not." Damon snapped. 

"I already agreed to it." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. It's not happening." Damon shook his head.

"I can't back out, what if he sends more hybrids after you." Stiles threw his hands up again.

"Then I kill them like I did the others." Damon answered as if it was obvious. He poured himself a drink.

"And if you get bit again?" Stiles huffed.

"Then so be it." Damon shrugged taking a swig of the bourbon.

"No. Damn it Damon, I've lost too many people, I can't lose you too-" Stiles cut himself off realizing what he'd said.

Damon paused before setting the glass down.

Stiles felt panic course through him. He didn't want to give Damon that hope of Stiles returning his feelings. He couldn't. 

Damon turned towards Stiles his eyes questioning.

Stiles swallowed.

"You all...are like...family...I don't have much of that left." Stiles tried desperately to undo the damage he knew he'd done.

"I would have done the same thing for Caroline or Alaric. And I'd do it again for you." Stiles said backing towards the front door.

"Right, of course you would." Damon frowned, nodding. He turned back to his drink.

"I think I should...get going." Stiles glanced at Stefan and Alaric who gave Stiles a sympathetic look.

"I'll take you home." Damon said setting his now empty glass down.

"No." Stiles said a little too quickly.

"You should really rest, it's been a long day. I'll be fine." Stiles shook his head as he continued to back towards the door.

"I'll drive you." Stefan said glancing at his brother as he grabbed his keys.

Damon watched sadly as Stefan and Stiles walked out.

"Give him time. This is all still very new to him." Alaric said hoping to comfort Damon a bit.

"Yeah." Damon answered dismissively as he threw back another shot of bourbon.


	21. Date

Stiles hurried to the door shirtless. He opened it to see Klaus standing on his porch dressed rather nicely. 

"Oh, you're early. Umm..." Stiles dropped his eyes to his naked torso. 

"I'd say I came just in time." Klaus smiled eyeing Stiles suggestively. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'll be ready in like two minutes, come in and make yourself at home."

Klaus smiled stepping into the house as Stiles rushed off.

"I have to say, your house is much nicer from the inside." Klaus smiled looking around the living room.

Stiles reappeared in a grey button down.

"Thanks, I guess. It's just a hous-" Stiles cut himself off. 

"Oh." Stiles realized what Klaus had meant. He'd invited Klaus inside without thinking.

"Ready, love?" Klaus grinned. 

Stiles nodded.

-

"Damon, you have to trust Stiles. He knows how to work Klaus. And Klaus seems to really care for Stiles, I don't think you have to worry about him doing anything to hurt Stiles." Stefan spoke gently as his brother paced their living room. 

"He sent a hybrid to kill him." Damon snapped.

"Klaus swears he didn't send him." Stefan said.

"And you believe him? I killed the guy so Klaus sent three hybrids to kill me." Damon growled.

"I don't think that's what happened. Why would Klaus have saved you in exchange for a date with Stiles if he wanted him dead?" Stefan pointed out. 

"To kill him himself." Damon answered as if it was obvious.

"I really don't think so Damon." Stefan shook his head. Damon could be so illogical sometimes.

"Do you think Stiles has feelings for Klaus?" Damon asked seriously turning to face his brother.

"I think he does on some level but he knows he can't trust him." Stefan answered honestly. 

"And what of me? Do you think he cares anything for me?" Damon asked unsure he wanted to hear the answer.

Stefan dropped his head with a sigh. It wasn't his place to tell Damon that Stiles was afraid to love him but last night had really hurt Damon. He took Stiles panic as a rejection.

"I know he does, Damon but..." Stefan frowned slightly trying to decide how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"But I'm a monster." Damon guessed pain evident in his eyes.

"No, he doesn't think that at all. He's afraid." Stefan shook his head.

"Of me?" Damon asked sadly.

"Of his feelings for you." Stefan answered.

"Why?" Damon frowned.

"He wouldn't say." Stefan lied. It was up to Stiles to tell Damon of his past, besides Stefan didn't even know the whole story.

"But I saw the way he took care of you when you were bit. He left your side only to get Klaus' blood. Even when you called out for Christopher, he refused to let you think you were alone." Stefan spoke gently.

"What? Christopher?" Damon jerked his head towards his brother.

"You're fever dream. You hallucinated him. You thought Stiles was him." Stefan explained.

Damon frowned. "I didn't...realize." 

Damon had to explain himself to Stiles.

-

"How did you manage to get a reservation here on such short notice?" Stiles asked as he took a bite of his steak. The restaurant Klaus had chose was the nicest one around and seemingly impossible to get a table at.

"I have my ways." Klaus answered around a bite of his own steak.

"You compelled them." Stiles said rolling his eyes unable to hold back a tiny smile.

Klaus put his finger to his lips and smiled. 

 

"You're impossible." Stiles laughed. At least he wasn't compelling people to kill anyone. He could handle a little compulsion for his benefit as long as no one was hurt.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked gesturing around the room.

"Well it's definitely the fanciest restaurant I've ever been in and the food is fantastic." Stiles smiled. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Klaus grinned. 

"I know you only came out of obligation but I am glad you're here." Klaus spoke sincerely. 

Stiles dropped his eyes to his plate. 

"Stiles, I promise you I would never hurt you. Nolan-"

"Klaus, please, I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just forget about everything for the time being and  have a nice night. Please." Stiles sighed cutting Klaus off.

"Very well." Klaus agreed. 

-

Damon was only a few blocks from Stiles' house. He didn't know if he'd be home by now. He hadn't spoken to Stiles since he left last night. He had let Stefan know about his date with Klaus tonight so that they wouldn't worry. However it only made Damon worry even more. He hoped Stiles was okay.

-

Stiles lead Klaus up the steps to his door before turning to him.

"I really did have a nice time tonight." Stiles spoke shyly. 

"Stiles, I..." Klaus trailed off. Instead he leaned in placing a gentle kiss on Stiles' cheek at the corner of his mouth. 

Stiles turned slightly as Klaus pulled back slowly. 

Klaus only pulled away a few inches before leaning in and pressing his lips to Stiles. It was a simple kiss that only lasted a second.

Stiles leaned up connecting their lips again as Klaus was pulling away again. 

Klaus pressed into the kiss. Stiles gripped the front of the hybrid's shirt pulling him in closer. 

Klause pushed Stiles back against the door gently as the kiss sped up a bit. 

It wasn't long before the kiss grew heated. Klaus' lips parted Stiles' as he swiped his tongue across the human's. 

The kiss continued to get more forceful and urgent. 

Before it could go any further someone cleared their throat causing Stiles to pull away quickly. He bit his bottom lip as he dropped his head a blush filling his cheeks.

Klaus huffed in irritation as he turned to their guest.

"D-Damon?" Stiles stammered looking up to see the vampire, guilt creeping into his chest.


	22. Unforgivable things

"I'll leave." Damon stepped back. The pain was evident on his face.

"Damon, wait, please." Stiles rushed after him.

"Stiles, I get it, you care for Klaus." Damon snapped his tone full of hurt.

"I just got caught up in the moment. I can't be with Klaus, he's...I just couldn't." Stiles frowned grabbing Damon's arm.

"Am I really so bad?" Klaus asked standing behind Stiles.

"Klaus, you're thoughtful and sweet, to me...but you hurt others without a second thought. I...I can't be with someone like that." Stiles spoke apologetically. 

"What of the things you've done? You're not so different yourself!" Klaus shouted suddenly angry.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles frowned. 

"When you weren't human. You killed people for no reason other than pure pleasure. You killed your own friends. You killed hundreds in mere days. How can you look at me and say I am the monster?" Klaus was furious.

 

Stiles felt his whole body tense.

"How do you know about that?" Stiles asked his voice shaking. 

"I did a little research, also it turns out Derek's sister and Jackson were both there for that. They're loyal to me now so they told me everything. Everything you did. The destruction you caused." Klaus sneered.

"You say I'm so bad but you are no better. That's why you left Beacon Hills. Nobody could look at you without seeing the things you did to them and the ones they loved." Klaus was still yelling.

Stiles felt the tears in his eyes. He knew Klaus was right, about everything. 

"Stiles, what is he talking about?" Damon asked confused.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't tell Damon. Let me guess you were hoping that he wouldn't find out that you're just like me. Well guess what Salvatore your sweet and innocent Stiles is neither sweet nor innocent." Klaus directed the second part of his sentence towards Damon.

"You know why you had fun tonight Stiles because you like me. You have feelings for me and you're just like me. You can be yourself around me. Nobody else gives you that option. Not Scott, not Lydia, not Derek. That's why he left isn't it? He couldn't stand to be around you."

"Klaus, enough." Damon snapped. 

Stiles felt as the tears slid down his cheeks.

"That's not who I am." Stiles whispered.

"Yes it is, Stiles. That's why Scott and you couldn't agree. You wanted to kill and the pack didn't operate like that." Klaus argued.

"I just wanted him to see that it was necessary sometimes." Stiles cried.

"And that is what made him hate you. You tried to justify killing Allison." Klaus sneered.

"N-No, I didn't want that." Stiles shook his head. 

"Klaus, stop." Damon snapped putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles pulled away from Damon's touch.

"No, don't defend me." Stiles pulled away from Damon's touch.

"You should go, both of you." Stiles sniffed backing towards the house and away from Klaus and Damon. 

Klaus turned and disappeared so fast Stiles barely saw him go.

"Stiles." Damon stepped towards the human. 

"Don't." Stiles pleaded.

Damon watched as he closed himself in the house.

Stiles leaned back against the door before sliding to the floor. The steady stream of tears became a waterfall.

"Allison, Aiden, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt. I'm so so sorry." 

Damon heard Stiles prayer and felt his heart break for him. He wanted to comfort him but Stiles didn't want him to and he wanted to respect that no matter how hard it was.

-

Stiles sat on the floor with all the pictures from home. A knock on his door alerted him that Stefan had arrived. 

"Come in." Stiles called softly knowing he would hear. He'd called the Salvatore brother because he knew Stefan would listen.

"Stiles." Stefan said his name sadly.

"I take it Damon told you what happened?" Stiles asked.

Stefan nodded.

This is everyone from home." Stiles gestured to the floor of pictures.

Stefan knelt across from Stiles.

"This was Derek, right?" Stefan asked cautiously picking up the one and only picture of Stiles and Derek together. 

Stiles nodded.

"He left Beacon Hills a few weeks after I..." Stiles trailed off unable to continue.

"I hadn't seen or spoken to him since he left. Until he..." Stiles stop again. 

"I'm sorry." Stefan sighed.

"His death is my fault. Just as much as Allison and Aiden's." Stiles bit his bottom lip trying to hold back the tears he'd finally stopped only an hour before.

"How did...How did you...what were you, if not human?" Stefan struggled to ask the right question without upsetting Stiles further.

Stiles took a deep breathe before going into the story, starting from the beginning.


	23. I love you

Damon had followed Stefan to Stiles' house. He never imagined Stiles would confide in Stefan of all people. Caroline, maybe. It hurt that he hadn't called him.

He sat on the porch steps as he listened to Stiles talk of the nogitsune and the things he'd done. The people he'd hurt. Damon couldn't imagine Stiles doing any of the things he claimed. How could he confide in Stefan and not him. Did Stiles truly think so low of him?

"Stiles, I can't imagine the pain and guilt you must carry but know this. My brother has done equally bad things but like I said before nothing is unforgivable. I don't think of you any differently, except maybe don't piss you off." Stefan winked earning a small smile from Stiles.

"I know my brother will not turn away from you because of this, like you think. He is stubborn and reckless but he is also loyal and persistent. I see the way he looks at you, the way he talks about you. There is nothing you could do to make him feel any differently." Stefan's tone was sincere.

"He saw me kiss Klaus." Stiles said ashamed. 

"He mentioned that." Stefan nodded.

"It was dumb. We'd been having such a great night. There was no hybrids or vampires or anything it was just a nice date. I got caught up in the moment but it wasn't reality. I mean Klaus is building an army of hybrids to take back to New Orleans. Nothing good could come of that. And I don't deserve Damon. I can't even admit how I feel about him. I don't want to feel this way." Stiles was glaring at his hands.

"Are you afraid to hurt him or are you afraid to get hurt?" Stefan asked gently.

Stiles looked up at the vampire. "I'm afraid to lose him." 

 

Damon felt a smile tug on his lips. It was nice to hear how Stiles truly felt. He only wished Stiles would trust him enough to tell him. 

 

"Please don't tell him. The things Klaus said were bad enough." Stiles pleaded.

"He'll be upset that you told me and not him." Stefan sighed.

"He doesn't have to know." Stiles looked at the Salvatore brother with pleading in his eyes. 

"Why did you tell me?" Stefan asked with a slight frown. 

"I feel...close to you. Like I can confide in you. You've been there every time I call. Even when I don't call. And you always know the right thing to say." Stiles admitted.

Stefan smiled. "Definitely don't let Damon hear you say that. He can be the jealous type." 

Stiles chuckled slightly with a nod.

"But Stiles, call me any time. I promise no matter what happens or who you choose, I'm not going anywhere." 

Stiles frowned. "No matter who I choose?" 

"I know you care for Klaus, there's nothing wrong with that. But don't choose him because you think you don't deserve Damon." Stefan opened the door to leave.

Stiles felt his heart speed up. Damon stood staring at him and Stefan.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked panic in his tone.

Damon had a frown embedded deep in his features.

"I saw Stefan sneak out, so I followed him." Damon answered blankly.

Stiles felt the fear course through him. Damon had heard everything. He stood speechless, what could he say? 

"Damon." Stefan let out a frustrated sigh.

"You told him." Damon said not looking away from Stiles.

Stiles frowned. 

"You sent me away and you called my brother and you spend an hour telling him everything that you refused to tell me." Damon felt tears threatening his eyes.

"I don't understand." Was Damon mad at what he'd done or the fact that he called Stefan?

"I told Stefan because he already knew about my past he just didn't know the details. He told me everything was forgivable so I knew he'd understand." Stiles explained.

"He already knew." Damon scoffed. This just kept getting better and better. 

"I asked him not to tell you. I didn't know how you would react." Stiles bit his lip anxiously.

"How could you know how I'd react you wouldn't tell me?!" Damon shouted.

"Wait are you mad because of what I did, that I didn't tell you, or that I called Stefan?" Stiles asked frustrated.

"I'm mad because I love you." Damon snapped.

Stiles felt his jaw drop and his eyebrows raise. 

"But apparently you don't trust me enough to tell me about your past. You trust Stefan and hell even klaus." Damon grit his teeth refusing to cry. He rarely cried and he'd be damned if he'd do it now.

"I don't trust Klaus. I slipped up the other day because he said I didn't understand having done bad things. I didn't expect him to go dig up my past and throw it in my face. Especially in front of you. I couldn't bare the look you gave me when he told you. You looked..." Stiles dropped his eyes. He let out a sigh before meeting Damon's gaze again. 

"You looked so disappointed. I never wanted anyone to know. I ran away in hopes that it would all disappear but it just keeps haunting me. The nightmares...they just include Derek now. I'm still hurting people I care about. You were almost killed because of me." Stiles' voice shook.

"Stiles, Derek wasn't your fault. And you aren't the nogitsune, not anymore." Stefan said gently. 

"But it's in me still. I caused death and destruction, I fed off of pain and chaos. That follows me everywhere now." Stiles eyes glistened with tears.

He stepped towards Damon. "I don't know who you thought I was but I'm not him. I'm a beacon of...loss. I'm not some guy from California looking for a small town to settle down in. I'm a run away with demons that follow me." A single tear slid down Stiles face.

"You and Klaus were fantasies I knew wouldn't last. I never meant to get so close to either of you. But I fell for both of you. But Klaus only reminded me of who I was. I thought if I could stop him, if I could make him see that he didn't have to hurt people maybe there was hope for me too. But I was wrong. It only made things worse. And I almost lost you. The light in my life. You were the hope I held onto. Stefan spoke of the pain you'd been through and the way you spiraled but he got you back. I wanted that for me. But choas is who I am, not something I did. I new I needed to let you go. I felt sick last night at the way I left things between us. You thinking I didn't care for you any differently than Caroline or Alaric. But I never planned to see you again. Then you showed up and..."

"You weren't reminiscing, you were packing." Stefan said realization at the boxes strewn about the living room.

Stiles dropped his head nodding slightly.

"You were gonna leave." Damon said a sadness in his tone that hurt Stiles deeply.

"I'm the morning." Stiles nodded.

"I wrote a note for both you and Klaus, saying goodbye. But I guess I get to say yours in person." Another tear fell from Stiles' whiskey brown eyes.

"You can't." Damon said his voice cracking slightly.

"Damon, please, don't make this any harder." Stiles whispered.

"No, I'm not letting you go. Not because of some Japanese demon that took everything from you. You aren't chaos. You aren't destruction. You are Stiles and I love you and I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. " Damon spoke firmly but his voice wavered from the tears in his eyes.

"Damon, I can't love you. I can't lose you." Stiles shook his head backing away from Damon.

"No." Damon grabbed Stiles' forearms gently to keep him from walking away.

"Do you love me?" Damon asked.

"I can't." Stiles shook his head. Droplets of water fell from his hair. When had it started to rain?

"Don't tell me that. I want to know if you do." Damon snapped gently.

"Damon..." Stiles shook his head again. He watched as the rain mixed with the tears on Damon's cheeks.

 

"Please, Stiles, I need to know." Damon begged gripping Stiles a little harder. 

"Yes." Stiles whispered so quietly any human wouldn't have heard him but he knew Damon did.

The grip on Stiles released.

Stiles looked up confused.

"Then how can you leave?" Damon looked truly hurt.

"Because if I stay bad things will happen." Stiles answered.

"I don't care. I'll take whatever comes if it means I get to be with you." Damon shook his head.

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take." Stiles frowned backing away again. 

Damon clenched his jaw as he watched Stiles close himself inside. He heard the soft sound of the lock click making sure to keep him out. 

Damon wasn't going to let Stiles leave and he knew someone he would listen to.


	24. Lydia

"Lydia, thank you for coming on such short notice." Damon opened the door allowing the red head inside.

"Well when a strange guy calls asking you to bring something that belonged to a dead friend of yours what else do you do but hop on the first plane to virginia?" Lydia smiled uncomfortably.

"Yeah, my brother doesn't have much tact, I apologize." Stefan held his hand out.

"You must be Stefan." Lydia smiled taking his hand. 

"That's right." Stefan frowned slightly.

"Which makes you the famous Damon." Lydia turned back to the older Salvatore.

"You've heard of us." Damon narrowed his eyes distrustfully. 

"Oh yes, Stiles talks very highly of you two, especially you." Lydia pointed at Damon who couldn't help but smile.

"Now you said it was important. So will one of you tell me why I flew across the country at eleven at night?"

"Stiles is...not thinking rationally." Damon spoke seriously.

"Yes, you mentioned that." Lydia rolled her eyes.  
"And like I said before that's nothing new."

"He still thinks the nogitsune is in him." Stefan spoke up cutting straight to the point. 

"He doesn't talk about that." Lydia frowned glancing nervously between the brothers. 

"So I've noticed." Damon said between clenched teeth.

"He told me tonight. He thinks...that a part of that is still in him and that he causes destruction and pain. That's part of why he left Beacon Hills. He felt like everyone there looked at him and only saw what he'd done." Stefan explained gently. He could see Lydia was uncomfortable suddenly.

"Why would he think that?" Lydia frowned.

"Damon got hurt, pretty badly. The reason was centered around Stiles but it wasn't his fault. He feels differently." Stefan explained vaguely.

"You look okay to me." Lydia said eying Damon.

"Stiles did something incredibly reckless to save my life. Without him I would be dead right now. So now he wants to leave. He was gonna go without saying a word. He's still planning on going, I couldn't talk him out of it." Damon spoke harshly but it was to mask his pain.

"If you think he'll listen to me, you're wrong." Lydia shook her head.

"That's why I asked you to bring something of Derek's." Damon said taking a step towards Lydia. 

"I know you care about Stiles otherwise you wouldn't be here. I love him and I know he feels the same way but he says that he can't lose me because of who he is. I know he's not that demon anymore, I know you know that. But he won't listen to us." Damon spoke sadly.

"Derek. But how?" Lydia frowned.

"We have a friend she's a witch she can communicate with the spirits. They can allow Stiles to speak with Derek." Stefan explained.

"And you think Derek will convince him to stay?" Lydia asked looking at Damon.

"I know Derek will convince him he's not an evil demon. And I know Derek would want him to be happy. And even if I'm not what makes him happy,  I know he cares about the people here. I know he doesn't want to leave. He's afraid." Damon answered.

"How do you know Derek would want Stiles to be happy? He won't talk about him, ever." Lydia frowned.

"Derek loved him." Stefan answered.

"What?" 

"Before Stiles...ended his suffering, Derek told him he loved him." Stefan frowned at the memory he had seen in Stiles' head when he erased it.

"He never told me that." Lydia shook her head. 

"Because he doesn't remember." Damon huffed. 

"Stefan erased Stiles' memory of Derek ever saying it." Damon spat.

"You did what?" Lydia snapped turning back to Stefan.

"He was devastated over Derek's death. He begged Damon to erase Derek from his memory completely. Damon refused so he asked him to make him forget that he loved him. He still refused. He told him to sleep on it and if he still felt the same way he could ask me. I did only as he asked." Stefan explained calmly.

"I knew my feelings for him even then so I couldn't do it. But the pain he felt... I am mad that Stefan took such a precious memory from him, especially as he seems to be lacking them. But he was able to cope so much easier after." Damon frowned. 

"Do you think with his memory gone he'll still listen to Derek?" Lydia asked looking between the brothers. 

"We are going to remind him." Stefan said hesitantly. 

"We'll need your help. You knew them and their friendship." Damon added.

"No, you can't pour that pain on him again. He wanted it gone for a reason." Lydia shook her head in disagreement. 

"I can't lose him, Lydia." Damon spoke so quietly she almost didn't hear.

"If he remembers how he felt for Derek you might lose him anyway." Lydia pointed out. 

"I know that but, if it takes away his fear and helps him realize he's not as terrible as he thinks. It's worth the risk." Damon frowned harshly.

Lydia rose her brows at the older brother. He really did love Stiles.

Lydia nodded. "Okay."


	25. Derek

Stiles tossed his bag in the back seat of his jeep. 

"Going so soon?" 

Stiles froze. He knew that voice. He turned to see the familiar smile of his best friend.

"Lydia?" Stiles frowned.  
"What are you doing here?" 

"Well a little birdie told me you were skipping town." Lydia put her hands on her hips.

"Damon." Stiles sighed. He should have known. 

"Why are you leaving?" Lydia demanded. She knew how to get answers from Stiles. 

"I don't belong here, Lydia." Stiles shook his head. 

"Funny, you said the same thing when you left Beacon Hills." Lydia crossed her arms.

"Why are you here? To bring me home? To convince me to stay?" Stiles huffed turning back to his jeep.

"Stiles, what happened to the gorgeous blue eyed vampire you were falling for? I talked to him and he is head over heels for you." Lydia took a step towards her friend. 

Stiles slammed his jeep door.

"I'm not right for him Lydia." Stiles growled as he walked back towards the house.

"You should really leave that up to Damon." Lydia said following Stiles inside.

Lydia spotted an opened box with a group picture. She picked up the frame. Allison and Aiden were in the picture. 

"That right there, that's why I'm leaving." Stiles snapped grabbing a box.

Lydia put the picture back and quickly stood to block the door.

"What do you mean?" Lydia knew but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Three of those people are dead because of me." Stiles snapped again.

"You're not that person. You never were. It was a demon in you. You couldn't help that it chose you. It could have just as easily picked me or Scott." Lydia tried to get Stiles to understand.

"But it didn't. Scott couldn't even look at me. Issac, Ethan, Jackson, Derek...they left because of me." Stiles set the box down and placed a hand on Lyida's cheek.

"I didn't want to leave you. But I couldn't stay and watch anymore people I cared about die. But then half of them end up here. Derek's dead. Cora and Jackson are Klaus' hybrid puppets now. I don't know where Ethan and Isaac took off too. I almost got Damon killed. I got an innocent woman killed. I might not be physically doing the killings anymore but they're still dying because of me." Stiles' voice had risen.

"Just come with me to Damon's. We can talk about this." Lydia pleaded. Her one job was to either convince Stiles he wasn't chaos or get him to the Salvatore house. The convincing wasn't working.

"No, I'm sorry Lydia." Stiles shook his head.

"Me too." Lydia sighed before snatching the necklace from Stiles' neck.

"What the hell Lyd-"

Suddenly Stefan was in front of him.

"You're going to come with me and Lydia." Stefan said looking into Stiles eyes.

"Yeah, of course." Stiles nodded.

Lydia bit her bottom lip. She felt guilty but what other choice did she have? If she let him leave she may never see him again.

-

Stiles was brought inside of the Salvatore house. 

"Stiles." Damon rushed towards him.

Stiles frowned before rolling his eyes.  
"Did you guys seriously compell me here?" 

"You wouldn't come on your own." Stefan shrugged handing him back his necklace.

Stiles snatched the jewelry from Stefan.  
"Well I'm here...what now?" Stiles threw his hands up.

"I think you should sit down." Damon lead Stiles to the couch.

"So...you remember how Derek died?" Damon asked gently. 

Stiles frowned nodding. 

"Well he-"

"Wait." Lydia standingin front of Stiles and Damon.

"Stiles, Derek meant a lot to you right?" Lydia asked.

"Of course." Stiles touched the triskele symbol that was back around his neck.

"If you could talk to him again, one last time. What would you say?" Lydia asked.

Damon frowned at the redhead but didn't say anything. 

"I'd tell him I'm sorry." Stiles sighed.

"What else?" Lydia pressed.

"That I missed him." 

"And?" Lydia urged Stiles to continue.

"I'd ask him why he left." Stiles frowned down at his hands.

"What if we told you you could talk him, see him even, one last time." Lydia put a hand on Stiles' arm.

"H-how?" Stiles asked looking up.

"Lydia?" Damon frowned. 

"Go get Bonnie. We do it now." Lydia said shooting Damon a look.

He nodded at Stefan who disappeared into the kitchen.

"Bonnie?" Stiles asked turning to Damon.

"She can reach him from the other side so you can talk to him for a moment." Damon explained.

"Lydia, you're up." Stefan said poking his head in.

Damon reached for Stiles hand gripping it tightly.

"Damon..." Stiles sighed quietly. 

Damon frowned and was about to pull his hand away when Stiles gripped it.

"I'm sorry about Klaus. I-"

"Stiles, don't. It's okay." Derek gave him a small smile.

"Stiles." Stefan spoke walking in.  
"They're out back." 

Stiles nodded before making his way through the kitchen and out back. 

Lydia placed a gentle hand on Stiles' shoulder as she wiped a stray tear.

Stiles walked towards Bonnie only to see Derek standing next to where she was knelt.

"Derek." Stiles whispered.

Derek smiled. "Hey Stiles." 

"I'm so sorry, Derek, I never meant for you to get hurt, I-"

"Stiles, don't you dare apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm with my family. I'm happy." Derek spoke gently something he didn't do often.

"I miss you, Der." Stiles wiped a tear that had snuck down his cheek.

"I miss you too." 

"Why did you leave Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked another tear escaping.

"Scott and I saw things differently. He said I was influencing you and I was the reason you were possessed by the nogitsune." Derek explained.

"You left because if him?" Stiles asked surprised.

"I never wanted to leave you or Lydia but...he made me believe you were safer without me and that he could protect you. When I found out you left, I came to find you to make sure you were okay." Derek smiled sadly.

"I ran into Cora and Jackson. They had heard about the hybrids here and...you know the rest." 

Stiles nodded. 

"Lydia said you're leaving again." Derek spoke again.

"I have to. It's safer. I got you killed, I almost got Damon killed..." Stiles wiped furiously at the tears.

"Damon, you care for him." Derek said almost as a question.

Stiles nodded.

"And he for you?"

Stiles nodded again.

"Then you shouldn't leave. You were not the reason I died. That's on me and a little bit Cora." Derek chuckled.

"But chaos follows me, I still have it in me Derek, I can't escape it." Stiles was crying harder.

Derek reached for Stiles cheek but Stiles couldn't feel him.

"You don't have it in you anymore. Things happen in the supernatural world, there is never any escaping that. You're just afraid to lose anyone else but running only creates more people for you to be afraid of losing. You defeated the nogitsune. You made that Devine move, Stiles. You are a good person. Hell you saved my life so many times, and Lydia and Issacs. Stiles you do what you think is best and you always figure it out. Without you Scott wouldn't have made it. He would have ended up with Peter. You don't have chaos in you, the world is just a chaotic place. You deserve to be happy, Stiles and this place makes you happy. These people make you happy. Don't run away from it. Stay and fight for it." 

Stiles sniffed wiping away more tears.

"Promise me you'll stay. Promise me you'll fight for what makes you happy. And promise me you won't blame yourself for anybody's death. None of it was your fault."

Stiles nodded.

"Promise me, Stiles." Derek said in his familiar gentle but alpha tone.

"I promise." Stiles sniffed.

"Our time is up. I have to go." Derek said in a quiet tone.

"Thank you, Derek." Stiles gave a sad smile.

"I love you Stiles, and Lydia. Tell Damon to take care of you or I'll haunt his ass." Derek smiled.

Stiles nodded. "We love you too, Der." 

Derek faded leaving Stiles alone. He sunk to his knees as he cried.

Bonnie reached for Stiles touching him gently. 

"Thank you." Stiles said looking up at the witch.

"Of course. Here, this belonged to Derek. Lydia brought it so I could do the spell." Bonnie handed Stiles a book called 'The Beast of Gevaudan'.

Stiles smiled to himself as he took the book. He remembered watching Derek read it on nights he would stay in Stiles' room to keep an eye on him while the alphas were in town. He held it close as he continued to cry.


	26. Goodbye, love

"I don't understand, why did you send him to go talk to Derek without reminding him?" Damon frowned as Lydia walked back in.

"I couldn't do that to him. I had Stefan explain to Derek that Stiles didn't remember." Lydia answered wiping away a stray tear. 

"Do you think it will still work?" Damon asked obviously worried.

"I think that the results will be the same as if Stiles did remember. Derek was important to him no matter how he felt romantically." Lydia explained.

Damon nodded as he watched out the kitchen window. Derek had an arm stretched out towards Stiles. 

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Damon asked suddenly.   
"Letting Stiles see Derek again. Do you think it'll hurt him more to say goodbye again?" 

"It's a little late for that." Stefan stated.

"No, I think it might be opening a wound but it'll heal faster now. He's getting closure." Lydia spoke up. 

Damon watched Stiles dropped to his knees as Derek disappeared. 

"Why don't you go ahead." Lydia urged, gesturing for Damon to go see Stiles. 

"Shouldn't you go?" Damon asked looking at Lydia.

"I think you should." Lydia pushed Damon towards the door Bonnie just came through. 

Damon made his way to Stiles who sat unmoving.

"Stiles?" Damon spoke gently.

Stiles looked up at him with tears rolling silently down his cheeks. 

Damon immediately knelt down and pulled Stiles to him. Stiles gripped Damon tightly as he continued to cry. 

"I'm so sorry, I thought it might be nice for you to see him again." Damon apologized.

Stiles pulled back.   
"No, no, don't apologize. I am so glad I got to talk to him again. I just...I miss him so much." Stiles sniffed.

Damon frowned. He hated seeing Stiles cry.

"He told me he wants me to do what makes me happy. He wants me to fight for what makes me happy." Stiles said dropping his eyes to the book in his hands.

Damon wasn't sure how to respond.

"Damon." Stiles looked back up at the vampire.

"Yes?" Damon urged Stiles to continue. 

"I haven't felt happiness in a long time. Until I met you and Klaus." Stiles started to stand.

Damon helped Stiles off the ground.

"I know Klaus is no good for me but..." Stiles trailed off.

"He makes you happy." Damon spoke sadly. 

"I need to talk to him." Stiles frowned down at the book again.

"Of course, I'll have Stefan take you over there." Damon nodded trying to hide the heartbreak he was feeling.

"I'll be back soon." Stiles gave a teary eyed smile. 

Damon only nodded. He couldn't force a smile if he wanted to right now.

-

Stiles climbed out of Stefans car.

"Klaus?" Stiles called out. It seemed like the cabin was empty.

Klaus appeared at the door.

"Stiles?" Klaus looked surprised.   
"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Where is everyone?" Stiles asked noticing there was no one in the cabin.

"They've left for New Orleans." Klaus answered simply. 

"You're going back?" Stiles asked with a slight frown.

"There's nothing left for me here. I got my wolves, now I have a war to win." 

"Oh." Stiles' head dropped.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asked again.

"I wanted to talk to you." Stiles shifted uncomfortably.   
"I want you to know that you made me happy. You're definitely rough around the edges but I fell for you. Our date was the best date I've ever had." Stiles bit at his bottom lip.

"Aren't you mad at me for the awful things I said?" Klaus frowned.

"I know you were lashing out because I hurt you by telling Damon I couldn't be with you." Stiles sighed sadly.

"I am sorry for what I said. I just hate the thought of you choosing Damon over me." Klaus spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry." Stiles whispered dropping his head again.

"If you find yourself in New Orleans, my door is always open to you." Klaus touched Stiles cheek with the tip of his thumb.

Stiles threw himself into Klaus' arms. Klaus held Stiles tightly to him.

Stiles turned up placing his lips against Klaus'.

As they separated Klaus gave a sad smile.

"Goodbye, love." With that he was gone.


	27. You make me happy

Stiles knocked on Damon's bedroom door. 

"Damon, it's Stiles, can I-"

The door swung open.

"Stiles." Damon frowned. He hadn't expected him back so soon. 

"Have you-have you been crying?" Stiles asked noticing Damon's eyes were a bit red.

"No, no. What are you doing back?" Damon asked changing the subject. He didn't want Stiles to know he'd been crying over him.

"I wanted to talk." Stiles shifted nervously.

"Come in." Damon stepped aside allowing Stiles in. He closed the door and turned to Stiles.

Suddenly Stiles' lips were pressed against Damon's. Stiles hands were gripping Damon's shirt keeping him close. Damon slid his hands around Stiles' waist. 

Stiles pulled back slightly breathing heavily. "I love you." He whispered.

Damon pulled back with a slight frown. "But Klaus."

"What about him?" Stiles asked confused.

"I thought you wanted to be with him?"

"What? No, I went to say goodbye to him. I love you Damon. I thought I made that clear last night." Stiles shook his head.

Damon smiled. "Not at all." 

Stiles laughed a bit. "I'm sorry. You make me happy Damon. I love you." 

Damon pulled Stiles into another kiss. 

Stiles melted into Damon. He felt safe with him. 

Damon slid his hands under Stiles' shirt as he ran his hands up his back.

Stiles Gripped the back of Damon's neck keeping him close. 

The kiss grew heated which resulted in Damon gripping Stiles' thighs and pulling him up so Stiles could wrap his legs around Damon. Damon walked back pressing Stiles against the large post of his bed. His mouth made it's way to Stiles' throat. Stiles hummed in pleasure as Damon sucked and licked at Stiles' skin.

Damon moved swiftly putting them on the bed with Stiles under him. Stiles lifted Damon's shirt over his head. Damon placed a kiss on Stiles' lips as he slowly undid Stiles' pants. Stiles lifted his butt so he could slide the fabric out from under him. 

As Stiles started to undo Damon's pants Damon left a trail of kisses along Stiles' jaw.

Damon pulled back tugging at the hem of Stiles' shirt. Stiles lifted the shirt off of him as Damon dropped his pants. 

Damon climbed back on top of Stiles running his tongue along the top of his boxers.

Stiles moaned slightly as he wiggled under Damon's teasing touch. 

Damon drew his tongue all the way up to Stiles' collar bone before pulling back. 

Stiles pulled Damon into a deep kiss. Damon ground down on Stiles causing a moan to sound deep in his throat.

The friction from their erections was to much for Damon. He pulled away from Stiles quickly yanking his boxers down. 

Stiles wiggled a bit eager for Damon's touch. 

Damon dropped his own boxers and slowly pumped his cock. Stiles bit his lip at the sight.

Damon crawled on top of Stiles allowing their bare ducks to touch. 

"Mmmm." Stiles moaned out pressing up into Damon more.

Damon ground down watching Stiles bit his lip again.

Damon slid down Stiles and spread his legs. He licked under Stiles' balls earning a loud moan.

He continued to roam his tongue under, on, and around Stiles' balls being careful to avoid Stiles' dick.

"Damonnn." Stiles whined bucking his hips.

Damon spread Stiles further before placing his tongue at Stiles' hole. 

Stiles sucked in a breath at the sudden contact. 

Damon licked around and slowly pressed against it earning pants from the boy under him.

Damon without pulling away reached into his side table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

He continued to press his tongue into Stiles as he slicked up a finger. 

He replaced his tongue with the finger  letting his tongue wonder back to Stiles' balls.

"Oh fuck." Stiles hissed in pleasure.

Damon slowly added a second finger. 

Stiles' cock was leaking, eager for contact of some sort.

"Damon." Stiles moaned as Damon added a third finger.

Damon slicked his dick before sliding his fingers out of Stiles. 

Stiles whined for Damon to come back.

Damon pressed himself in slowly. 

"Ooooh." Stiles arched his back.

Damon slowly pulled back and then back in. He was going agonisingly slow.

"Damon." Stiles moaned desperately wanting more.

Suddenly Damon thrusted hard hitting the perfect spot.

Stiles yelped in pleasure as his cock leaked more.

Damon continued to thrust hard speeding up just a bit.

"Fuck, Damon, oh yes." Stiles panted gripping the bedsheets under him.

"Mmmm." Damon moaned at the sound of Stiles.

"Oh, baby, I'm-I'm-" Stiles cut himself off as he arched his back.

"Uuuuuhhhhh." Stiles moaned loudly cumming in his and Damon's chest. 

"Oh, fuck, Stiles." Damon growled out as he came in Stiles. 

He pulled out and laid beside Stiles panting.

"I forgot to tell you, we're meeting everyone for dinner at The Grill." Stiles sighed in content. 

"What time?" Damon asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Stiles said. He and Damon laughed. 

Damon grabbed Stiles' hand.   
"Guess we better get cleaned up." 

Stiles chuckled as he gripped Damon's hand tighter.


End file.
